Love and Basketball
by Sypherus
Summary: Ryou plays for Domino High’s freshman basketball team. While everyone desires him, he’s secretly lusting after the Varsity point guard, who is dating another bball player. RyouYami, SetoYami, little RyouMalik, MalikBakura. CHAPTER 6 OFFICIALLY UP!
1. A New School

Summary: Ryou plays for Domino High's freshman basketball team. While everyone desires him, he's secretly lusting after the Varsity point guard, who is dating another bball player. Ryou/Yami, Seto/Yami, little Ryou/Malik  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the movie Love and Basketball. This story has nothing to do with the movie, although it is one of my favorites.  
  
Thank you for even coming this far as to even click on my story. I hope you enjoy it and it wasn't a complete waste of your time. Please review after reading so I know if you like it or hate it!  
  
A New School  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Hey, what's up?  
  
LavenderLuver: not much. U?  
  
BallnBrownEyes: I'm a little nervous. Basketball tryouts are next week! O.O;  
  
LavenderLuver: heh heh. Afraid you won't make it?  
  
BallnBrownEyes: No. I already know I made it. My coach already promised me starting point guard.  
  
LavenderLuver: Then y r u nervous -_-*?  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Because my father's been acting strange lately. He's been ignoring me.  
  
LavenderLuver: Meh! That's all? You fool. My sister ignores me all the time. It's usually cuz her mind is on other stuff . . . Don't worry, he'll come around.  
  
My lips partially lifted at my friend's words of assurance. It seemed he always knew the right words to say.  
  
The sound of a door opening was heard downstairs. I listened as a fidgeting of keys and rustling of a jacket was followed by a slam. My father was home.  
  
BallnBrownEyes: I hope you're right . . . (  
  
LavenderLuver: Ha! No need for hoping, I'm always right. ^_~  
  
A quick laugh escaped me. I knew his cockiness would come around some time.  
  
"Ryou?" I heard my father call.  
  
I was about to go see what he wanted, but there was the rhythmic beat of someone ascending the stairs. I listened attentively. There was a soft knock on my bedroom door before the slight creak of it being opened.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing, son?" He softly asked.  
  
"Just talking to Malik," I answered, typing a message.  
  
BallnBrownEyes: I have to go. My father wants to talk to me.  
  
LavenderLuver: Have fun. Talk to ya later  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Bye  
  
After these words I turned around in my chair away from the computer and to my father, who was currently sitting on my bed.  
  
"Isn't he the one who lives in Japan?" He questioned playing with Bishi, my stuffed toy bear.  
  
"Yeah, he lives in Domino." There was a flash of guilt on my father's face when I mentioned this.  
  
"Well, that's good. Um . . . Ryou, there's something important I need to tell you." Worry began to rise and a lump formed in my throat. Was there something wrong with him? Does he have cancer? Unable to speak at the moment, I silently watched as my father carefully placed Bishi onto a pillow. "I found a new job, one that pays better. The only thing is," he paused for a moment, "we'd have to move since it's too far from where we live now."  
  
The lump grew bigger although I was relieved he wasn't going to die. My father's vagueness was troubling. Surely moving couldn't be bad enough for him to approach me like this, right? I could still go to the same school.  
  
"Father, where exactly would we have to move?"  
  
There was an awkward silence as I waited for him to answer. "Ryou, I'm so sorry." I now dreaded the answer. "We would have to move to Domino, Japan."  
  
Domino? Japan? But that would mean . . . "What about school? And basketball?"  
  
"They have basketball in Japan."  
  
I couldn't believe it. The lump disappeared and was replaced by a drought. My throat felt so dry I couldn't speak and barely could breathe. Thoughts swirled in my mind. What about my position on the team? What if I don't make the team in Domino? What if I don't like Japan? If your coach gave you a position on the team BEFORE tryouts then I'm sure you can make the team in Domino. Japan can't be that bad . . . Malik always talks about how I should come visit him. Wait! Malik! He lives in Domino. Maybe moving there wouldn't be so bad. Besides, your father must want this job.  
  
I sighed as my optimistic side took over and answered my worries. There was just one question it hadn't answered. "When are we leaving?"  
  
My father looked at me, appreciation that I understood in his eyes. "Tonight you should pack. Tomorrow is when our plane leaves." What? Tomorrow? Before I could say anything he explained. "My first day at my new job begins on the day after tomorrow, Tuesday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Just, every time I saw you I kept thinking about how mad you would be at me. I tried to avoid this, but since we would be leaving tomorrow I knew I had to tell you tonight."  
  
That's why he has been ignoring me for these past few days. Malik was right. Heh heh. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you, father. I'm just disappointed about basketball, but there's basketball in Japan." I lied. I was mad at him; mad at him for not discussing this with me before he accepted the job and mad at him for taking me away from my perfect life of basketball. He smiled.  
  
Agh! Why does he have to smile? Seeing him happy made myself fill with joy. Ever since my mother and sister passed away, he hasn't smiled much. Right now, I really don't want to be happy, especially about moving.  
  
"I'm glad that you're not angry at me, son." He stood up from the bed and walked over to me. I could feel warmth embrace me as his arms pulled me close. I guess he had no choice, really. We've been in a tight financial situation for a while now. A job that pays more is definitely a good thing. Hey, there are offers in your life that you can't refuse. We stayed in that position for a bit, causing my side to hurt from being pushed against the back of the chair.  
  
"Father, you can let go," I half informed, half pleaded. A chuckle was heard from my father and he complied.  
  
"We leave at seven tomorrow so pack up your clothes. Our furniture will also be packed after we leave and sent to our new home." With a warm grin, my father left my room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
I took a deep breath and gave my room one last observation before I began to pack away my clothes.  
  
Domino here I come.  
  
*~*~*  
  
6:58 A.M.  
  
"Ready to leave?"  
  
"Yeah," I frowned. I had lived in this house since I can remember. Wonderful and not so wonderful memories were all stored here.  
  
"Well, lets get going. Our flight's at nine and you know how bad traffic can get this time of the morning."  
  
"Okay." I picked up my last suitcase and slowly followed my father out the door. After giving the foyer one last glance, I pulled the door shut with a final click.  
  
*~*~*  
  
4:33 P.M.  
  
The flight had been awful. I tried sleeping but there was a baby that wouldn't stop crying, an old man who was snoring, and a very annoying flight attendant that kept flashing me 'suggestive gestures'. Who knew peanuts could refer to that?  
  
Not only that, but here we are, my father and I. It's been twenty minutes and we still haven't caught a taxi.  
  
Cough. Cough. My father was also beginning to catch a cold from the persistent blowing of the wind.  
  
"Come on, Ryou! Here's our chance!" I felt my father tug on my arm. Quickly grabbing my two suitcases and backpack, I followed my father who was hurriedly dragging his own luggage. I saw why he was in such a rush. A taxi just pulled up, two people exiting. We had to get there before anyone else decided they needed a ride.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw a man looking at his watch. He was tall and slender with dark brown hair. In horror, I saw him target the taxi and begin to stride towards it. "Father! Man at ten 'o' clock," I informed, very alarmed.  
  
My father looked to his left and sped up. Before I knew it, we were both running towards the yellow car.  
  
So close. Just a few more feet.  
  
"NO!" My father yelled, the brunette opening the taxi door and getting in. The car sped off. "Dammit!" He cursed, panting.  
  
Dammit was the word. Dammit, I hate this place.  
  
*~*~*  
  
5:37 P.M.  
  
An hour later and we were just pulling up to our new house. It was located in the suburban area. The light blue paint on the exterior walls was peeling off, revealing the brown underneath. Brittle grass lined the walkway that led to our door. I walked along this path to our front door.  
  
Seconds later my father stood beside me and stuck a key into the knob. Thankful that the key worked and we were at the right house, I stepped inside. It was slightly smaller than our home back in England. There were two floors. According to my father, we had two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, a living room, and a closet where our furnace was located.  
  
Slipping my shoes off in the genkan (A/N: The genkan is the raised entrance hall in a house where you remove your shoes), I picked up one of my suitcases and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Your room is the second door on the right," my father told me, disappearing out the front door.  
  
I hauled my suitcase up the stairs with my backpack on. Exhausted by the time I made it up the wooden steps, I slowly wheeled my way to the door my father said. It opened with a creak that reminded me of my old bedroom door. Searching for the light, I flipped on the switch.  
  
Three lights hanging from a fan on the ceiling lighted the room. As soon I stepped in the room a smell of old wood filled my nose. It reminded me of the smell of my old room. In the right wall was a closet. I walked over to it and opened the door, revealing an empty space. I had almost expected to find a dead person or a smaller door.  
  
"Ryou?" shouted my father.  
  
"I'm in my room!" I yelled back.  
  
"Could you please bring all the luggage upstairs? I need to make sure everything is working okay."  
  
Ugh. "Yes, father!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
9:27 P.M.  
  
It's been a long day. After I carried the luggage upstairs I had to help my dad to get the furnace working, but neither of us knew what was wrong. Good thing the phones were working for we ordered pizza for dinner. When I was done eating my dad made me help him clean the house since it'd be easier with the furniture gone. Now I'm lying on the floor atop a few blankets with another one covering me. It's very cold.  
  
I'm nervous about school tomorrow. I wonder what kind of people there are. By the act of earlier today, I'd say they didn't have much respect. But who knows? I don't. School starts at seven, meaning I have to wake up at six. My father drew me a map of where to go to get there. I hope I don't get lost . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ryou, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is in the fridge. You better hurry or you'll be late for school."  
  
A slight click let me know my father closed the door. Yawn. I better hurry up before I'm late for . . . school!  
  
I quickly stood up from the pile of blankets acting like my bed. Clothes. Need clothes. Wait! Didn't my father say I needed to wear the school uniform? I don't have a uniform! What am I going to do?  
  
Deciding that I'll just explain that I'm new if anyone says anything, I unzipped one of my suitcases and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a snug blue and white striped shirt (A/N: His outfit from the anime). I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on one of the steps. When I opened the refrigerator, I noticed that only pizza from last night was in there. I guess that's breakfast.  
  
Pulling the box out and setting it on one of the cream counters, I opened it. There were four slices left. I grabbed one and began to eat it. Only after finishing it did I realize there was nothing to drink.  
  
"Father? Do we have any soda or juice or water?"  
  
At that moment my father walked in wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. He was currently tying his tie. "There should be a water bottle in my brown suitcase upstairs."  
  
"Thanks!" Craving the water, I took the stairs two at a time and ran into my father's room. Brown suitcase . . . there it is! It was already open, giving me easy access. I opened up the new bottle and downed a few gulps.  
  
After I was done quenching my thirst, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I made sure my teeth were pearly white before I brushed my hair, which was almost as white as my teeth.  
  
"Ryou! The taxi's here!"  
  
My stomach churned. What if no one likes me? Pushing away the negative thoughts that answered that question, I made one last check in the mirror and dashed to my room. I grabbed a light blue over shirt that was unbuttoned in the front. Okay, now I'm ready.  
  
With a deep breath, I practically slid down the stairs and out the front door. A chill of air met my bare forearms as I realized I had no jacket. I don't want to be late for school! Ignoring my body's shivering, I opened the taxi door and jumped in.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wow. That was the one word I could use to describe Domino High. Wow. With three stories and billions of hallways, it towered over my small one story two-hallway school in England.  
  
Students stared at my clothes, which definitely didn't match the required male uniform of blue pants and jacket with a white undershirt. Finally coming to the sign that read 'Main Office' (A/N: In Japanese of course), I stepped into the doorway. There were three women, engaged in documents or computers.  
  
"Ah hem," I cleared my throat. The lady closest to me looked up.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked, giving a disapproving look at my clothes.  
  
"Uh, yes," I answered, obviously nervous under that glower. "I'm new here, and - "  
  
"Over there," she interrupted; pointing at another room that had 'Counselor' scribed on the door.  
  
"Thank you." I quickly walked over to the door and timidly knocked. My heart raced, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Come in," welcomed a kind male voice.  
  
I slowly pushed the door open. Inside was a room full with bookcases that had various books and trophies among them.  
  
"How may I help you, dear boy?" I shifted my gaze to the man sitting at an ebony desk. He had shoulder length white hair, yet he looked young, maybe 25. Dressing his body was a red suit. His sepia eyes stared at me with a glint of . . . something. I was never good at reading people.  
  
"I'm a new student here, and I was wondering . . . where I'm supposed to go."  
  
The man smiled a knowing one. "Why of course you are new. What is your name, sweetie?"  
  
Sweetie? "Ryou. Bakura Ryou."  
  
"My dear, dear Ryou. My name is Pegasus. Maximillion Pegasus, but you can just simply call me Master."  
  
What? "E-Excuse me, sir?" Um . . . Master is really creeping me out.  
  
Master laughed. "That was only a joke. Just call me Mr. Maximillion or plain Max."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Maximillion," I wasn't sure how to react to this strange man.  
  
"Now, my wonderful Ryou, please sit down," he requested, pointing to one of the two chairs opposite himself.  
  
I felt very uneasy as he stared almost, lustfully, at me as I sat down.  
  
"One of the young ladies out there will give you your schedule. I'll call for a Peer Helper that will give a tour of where all your classes are. Now about your uniform . . ." Upon mentioning my clothes, his gaze slowly swept down my body and back up to my eyes. "I'll order one, but I need your sizes." Playfulness entered his eyes.  
  
Now I did not want him to measure me. Um . . . pants were a 28 and my shirt was a medium. Right? Sure. "I wear 28 in pants and medium in shirts."  
  
A look of disappointment flashed upon his face before he had a mischievous grin. "Very well, then. Come here tomorrow morning for your uniform. Your Peer Helper will meet you out there."  
  
Relieved that I could finally leave, I stood up and walked to the door opening it. Before I left I heard Mr. Maximillion say, "Bye for now, Ryou- boy."  
  
Eek! Ryou-boy? Sweetie? Dear Ryou? I did not like that man.  
  
"Your name?" I saw the woman who I had talked to earlier staring at me.  
  
"Oh, uh, Bakura Ryou."  
  
The punching of keys were heard as the woman entered my name into the computer. A few clicks later and she gave me my newly printed schedule. Hmm.  
  
I had biology first period, history second period, geometry third period, gym fourth period, lunch fifth period, study hall sixth period, and literature seventh. Three straight boring classes in the morning. I was already beginning to dread this school.  
  
"Are you, Ryou?"  
  
I turned around and saw a blonde boy with hazel eyes smiling at me. "Yes."  
  
"Well, Ryou, welcome!" he loudly greeted, earning glares from the women. "Sorry, ladies, but I just couldn't hold in my joy for finding my date to the Snow Ball."  
  
Date? Snow Ball? "Um . . . what do you mean, date?" I quietly asked.  
  
Waving to the scowling secretaries, this boy wrapped his left arm around my neck and pulled me out of the office. "I mean you're hot! What crazy freak would want to resist ya?"  
  
I blushed at the boy's comment. "Um, could you let me go?"  
  
"Oh! Right." The boy's arm left me and I was able to walk.  
  
I looked over at the other teenager. He was slightly taller than I was and pretty thin. There was a big goofy grin on his face. "Excuse me, but what is your name?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya. My name's Katsuya Jonouchi! My friends call me Jou. You can call me Jou, too," he explained. "Now, I'm supposed to show you around the school, so can I have your schedule?"  
  
Holding out my hand, Jou grabbed the paper and looked over it.  
  
"Wow, I feel sorry for you. Major snooze-worthy classes in the morning. Gym should be fun, though. Right now they're doing basketball since the season is coming up. Do you play basketball?"  
  
Basketball? I could feel my heart rapidly pump at the mentioning of basketball. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, good! What position do you play?"  
  
"I played point guard at my old school." I could feel myself becoming excited. It felt good to be talking about the sport.  
  
"Well then, you should check our varsity's point guard. He's amazing! He's only a junior and he already has billions of scholarships to colleges here and in America."  
  
Wow. He must be good. "He must be amazing. Do you play basketball?" I asked, kind of wanting to know more about him that this person.  
  
"Yeah. I myself play a small forward (A/N: One of the wing people for those who don't know)."  
  
"What grade are you in?" I questioned, wanting to know which team he would be playing for. Freshman, Junior Varsity, or Varsity.  
  
"Eleventh," he stated, huffing his chest out in pride.  
  
A small smile spread on my lips. Jou is different from what I had expected. I had thought everyone would be snot-nosed heartless jerks, but Jou was nice and seemed like he'd be a fun to hang out with.  
  
"First up! Ms. Hamado!" he announced, showing me the classroom. Realizing that I wasn't paying attention to which hallways we took, I blushed.  
  
"Um, Jou?" He looked at me. "Which way did we come?"  
  
He laughed and commented that he was just like me in his freshman year. After explaining which way they came from the office, we continued on.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I was amazed at how big the school was. It seemed as if it'd take me years to make it from class to class. After the long tour, it was almost second period so Jou just escorted me to that classroom. My teacher's name was Mr. Deushi. He seemed nice enough.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. His name is Bakura Ryou. Please welcome him with a round of applause."  
  
The room filled with loud applause and shouts of my name. Please, yeah right. The people that weren't too tired to clap barely managed to make their hands meet once. Others just stared and yawned at the newcomer.  
  
"Please take your seat next to Shizuka," he ordered, pointing at an empty desk on the right of a girl with long amber hair and greenish gray eyes. She was wearing the female uniform of a blue skirt and a pink jacket.  
  
"Hello," I greeted with a warm smile. A blush crept across her face and she continued to stare down at her desk. Okay . . .  
  
"Class, get our your notebooks for notes." The whole class began to groan except for Shizuka and I.  
  
Curious, I watched as she leaned down and pulled a notebook from her backpack and opened it to a blank page. I began to reach down but then remembered I didn't bring a backpack, nor a notebook, not even a pencil.  
  
"Here, you can borrow these," a soft female voice offered.  
  
It was Shizuka. She was holding out a green notebook and a mechanical pencil. "Thank you."  
  
Another blush invaded her cheeks. "Your welcome."  
  
Upon opening the notebook, a picture of Jou fell out. Why would she have a picture of him? Does she like him?  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot I had that in there," she quickly snatched the picture and put it in her backpack.  
  
I was going to ask her why she had that but I decided against it. There was something about her that seemed familiar . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
For the first time in my life I was thankful I was going to geometry. History was definitely a 'snooze-worthy' class.  
  
"Welcome, may I have your name?" asked Ms. Nitta, my geometry teacher.  
  
"Bakura Ryou." I wondered how many times I'd be saying my name today.  
  
"Oh! You're the new student," she smiled. "Class, there's a new student. His name is Bakura Ryou."  
  
This class was much different from history. First of all, no one was snoring or trying very hard to stay awake. Secondly, they were all staring at me. Lastly, there was a blonde sitting in the back that giving me a confused intense gaze with his astonishing lavender eyes.  
  
"You can take a seat next to the boy in the back, Malik."  
  
Malik? I just stood there in disbelief. Could this be the same Malik that I've talked to online so many times? Malik Ishtar? LavenderLuver? Well, he does have lavender eyes . . . but it couldn't be him.  
  
"Are you going to go sit down?" asked the teacher. I couldn't see her face because I was too busy staring at Malik, but I knew she was giving me a worried look.  
  
As if in a trance, my feet automatically moved towards the back of the room. My stunned sienna eyes never left his light violet ones. Finally sitting down on the left of him, our gazes still being held, I heard him say . . .  
  
"Hello, Ryou."  
  
TBC.  
  
So? Did you like? Sorry I ended it there. I'm very tired and I wanted to post it tonight. Yami will enter this story next chapter, don't worry. In Japan, high school is three years long but I'm making the high school be the American four years long. Also, I'm not very good about father-son sappy scenes, so the beginning was kind of awkward. Haha. I'm not very creative on the screen names either, forgive me. ^ ^. Please review! 


	2. Domino's Basketball Prodigy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh . . . or Love and Basketball.  
  
A/N: In my story I am making Ryou from England, yet he mainly speaks Japanese and is a Buddhist because his mother was from Japan.  
  
Yup! It's the second chapter! Yay! Read on . . .  
  
Domino's Basketball Prodigy  
  
"H-Hello Malik," I attentively greeted back. I'm not sure if it is was his amazingly entrancing eyes or the fact that it might be . . . Malik, that made me stare at the other like he was Buddha himself.  
  
I felt my face heat up when Malik smirked and whispered, "Do I look like Buddha or something, because you're gaping at me."  
  
Without explaining my "gaping", I turned in my seat to face the front of the classroom.  
  
"Okay, class," Ms. Nitta spoke smiling at the class, "since we have a new student I thought we'd play a little game."  
  
Cheers and clapping erupted. Now I knew why everyone in this class didn't look as tired as in history; this class would actually be fun.  
  
Ms. Nitta kept grinning before she continued, "Take the desks and form them in a circle. We're going to play The Chair Game."  
  
Another round of shouts and claps filled the room.  
  
The Chair Game? I've never played that one before. Seeing that the other students were shuffling about, trying to form a circle with the desks, I stood up and moved my own desk into a spot.  
  
When everyone was settled down and a circle was formed, the teacher squeezed through two desks and stood in the middle facing me. I listened as she explained the rules. "Now I'm going to start the game off. What I do is state my name and then say something interesting about myself like 'I am a vegetarian'. Sounds easy enough, right? Well here comes the fun part. If anybody else were a vegetarian, then they would have to get up from the desk and try to find another desk to sit on. The tricky part is that you can't sit on a desk next to you. It gets pretty wild when everyone's pushing and shoving just to sit on a desk. Well, if you there are no desks left for you to take, then you have to sit on the middle and try to find a common interest or fact that'll give you a desk. Okay?"  
  
Uh . . . "Okay." I'm a little confused but I think I understand enough to get through.  
  
Everyone was silent as they awaited Ms. Nitta to speak. I looked around the circle to find Malik. There he was. He was sitting directly across from me. A bored look was plastered on his face as he examined the floor. I continued to stare at him when suddenly he looked up, directly at me. A small smirk was placed on his lips.  
  
I quickly shifted my gaze onto the teacher. Finally she spoke, "I love math." No one got up. There was a look of surprise and disappointment on her face. "I watch the news every night." Still no one stood. She sighed and stated, "I love ice cream."  
  
Everyone stood, even Malik. I found a desk near the front of the classroom and sat. Two girls sat on each side of me. When there was only one student left, a boy with disturbingly green hair, I looked around until I found Malik.  
  
Instead of having an "I don't care" expression, he was . . . glaring at me? Wait a second, his eyes were glaring at a little more to the right of me. I looked to my right and saw one of the girls seductively smiling at me. Then I felt a hand on my right thigh.  
  
I could feel my eyes widen. Out of shock and fear, I quickly pushed the curious hand off of my leg. My first day at school and I was already getting molested.  
  
When I focused back in to what the class was doing, I heard the boy with glasses say, "My name is Weevil. I am obsessed with the beautiful creatures called bugs." Ew . . .  
  
I saw two people stand and Weevil ran to one of the desks. The boy that was sitting in the desk Weevil took ran to the other desk. Now a blonde girl was standing.  
  
"My name is Laura and I love Egypt." Egypt was interesting but I didn't LOVE it.  
  
It seemed that everyone else agreed with me, when suddenly Malik stood. The girl squealed and ran to the open desk. A growl of annoyance escaped Malik and he stood in the middle of the circle with his arms crossed.  
  
"My name is Malik and I think that you all are stupid fools who should get on your knees and bow down to me and call me your powerful Pharaoh."  
  
There was silence. I pressed my lips together as I tried to hold in a laugh. Everyone was staring at him with confused expressions. A few giggles escaped my mouth and I slapped a hand onto it. Soon everyone's gaze turned to me with equally confused looks.  
  
I glanced at Malik who smirked, but then he frowned. It was soon replaced with a look of triumph. "I've been to England."  
  
Crap! My struggle to hold my laughter in disappeared. I scanned the circle as no one got up. Then I looked at Malik who was just smirking. Damn him.  
  
I lifted from my desk and when Malik walked by me he whispered, "Have fun."  
  
As I stood up there, everyone's attention was directly on me. They were waiting for an exciting interest I had or a strange fetish. I sighed and tried to think of a common hobby. Hm . . . I thought for a few seconds before wincing. How could I forget that? "Hi, my name is Ryou and I play basketball."  
  
Figures this would happen. The class and teacher just continued to stare at me. I glanced at Malik who innocently smiled at me and waved.  
  
"I live with just my father." Still no one stood. Does everyone in here have perfect families?  
  
My mind searched for anything, anything to say. "I don't have a uniform." Agh! How stupid can I get? I heard a snicker come from my left. Damn you, Malik.  
  
Think. Think. What's something that at least one person will agree with? Um . . . aha! "I think Pegasus is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very creepy."  
  
Success! Everyone got up, even Ms. Nitta.  
  
Happy that I finally found something, I skipped over to a desk and sat. I felt someone sit next to me. "Took you long enough."  
  
Looking at my left to where the voice came from, I saw a pair of lavender eyes. "Well it's not my fault you're stupid." Great, Ryou. Just great.  
  
Malik laughed. "Good comeback."  
  
Jackass. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," Malik responded. He continued to stare at me before asking, "So, what happened? Last time I talked to you, you were living in England."  
  
Wait a second. Last time he talked to me? So it is him. It's LavenderLuver! I was about to continue when the next person spoke, "My name is Asako and I love White Day." All the girls stood. (A/N: In Japan, they have Valentine's Day and White Day. Valentine's Day is when a girl would give a guy something to confess her love, and White Day is the day that a guy answers a girl by giving her a gift. Depending on the gift, the guy will either: reject her, stay friends, or return the love.)  
  
While the girls were hustling around, I explained, "My father found a job that pays better. So, here I am."  
  
"And you're fine with that?" Malik questioned, showing his caring side.  
  
"Not like I can do anything. Besides, it's for the better. My father must like the job if he was willing to move all the way out here."  
  
"Yeah, but do you even know what his new job is?" Malik asked, concerned.  
  
"Good question." I didn't know what his job was. I guess I assumed it was another office one.  
  
"What would you do without me, Ryou?" Malik smirked.  
  
I put my right index finger to my bottom lip and pretended to ponder. "First I would mourn for days, you know, eating ice cream and watching sad movies all day. Then I would probably . . . find a replacement. It's not hard to find an egotistical jackass who thinks everyone should bow down to him."  
  
The blonde looked at me in astonishment. "You really think I'm a jackass?" I nodded and he shrugged. He was about to add something when we both realized everyone was staring wide-eyed at us.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That is just great!" Malik shouted as soon as we exited the geometry room. "Now we have to spend twenty minutes with Ms. Nitta after school! Dammit!"  
  
I glanced at everyone around us then turned to Malik. "Everyone's staring at you. Don't worry, it's only twenty minutes."  
  
"Screw everyone else! I have a very important meeting with a representative from Domino's Glamour. The meeting starts a half an hour after school! If I'm late," Malik lowered his voice and closed his eyes, "then I'll ruin my chance of becoming a professional photographer."  
  
Oh. I forgot that Malik took photography. He always talked about it online, but I didn't think he was this passionate. I'd say he is as passionate about photography as I am about basketball.  
  
"Well, we can catch a taxi after school, or if you want to, we can go to Ms. Nitta during lunch and do our detention some other time. Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Malik opened his eyes to stare at me and I gave him a warm smile. Eh? His cheeks became a deep red.  
  
"Uh . . . thanks." He rested his hands on the back of his head and began to walk. "What's your next class?"  
  
"Oh, um, gym."  
  
"What room number?"  
  
I pulled out my schedule and scanned down. "500."  
  
"Well then. You have gym with me," Malik smirked. "But don't get too excited. There is only seven other freshman along with thirty one upper classmen."  
  
Thirty-one upper classmen? Usually high schools divide the freshman from the other classes. "Why?"  
  
"Probably to punish us. And for you . . . well . . . probably because you're new and there wasn't any room in the other gym classes."  
  
"Oh." It wasn't that bad. I already had geometry with a lot of upper classmen.  
  
"Do you have gym clothes?" Malik asked, finally looking at me.  
  
"Actually," I began to panic, "I don't. I just got my schedule today so I didn't know if I had gym."  
  
Malik sighed and sped up his pace. Then he tossed back at me with a sly grin. "Mr. Koshiro won't buy that excuse. You can borrow my extra pair of clothes."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Borrowing clothes from Malik was a very, very, very, very, very bad idea. I hesitantly walked out of the locker room wearing his bright, purple shirt and extremely short, pink shorts. "The name of these really fit the description. Short."  
  
Malik just snickered. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were a girl. I mean, your long, flowing white hair, those smooth, skinny legs, and that nice, round - ow!"  
  
"That's what you get," I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
I turned around and saw a boy slightly taller than me. He had strange brown hair that somehow came to a point . . .  
  
"What are you doing here?" the same boy asked.  
  
Huh? Who? What is who doing here? I felt an elbow in my side. "He's talking to you," Malik whispered.  
  
"Oh! Uh . . ." I could feel my face heat up. "My gym class is here."  
  
"Yours?" the guy had a confused expression on his face. "Shouldn't you be over in the girl's gym?"  
  
Huh? The girl's gym? A few shouts of laughter came from Malik's direction. I turned to him, only to see him bending over grabbing his stomach and . . . laughing.  
  
He looked up at me with teary eyes, "He thinks you're a girl!"  
  
What?! I felt horrified.  
  
"So, are you going to get your pretty ass over there or not?" I swung around and glared at this boy. He stood there, moving his eyes up and down my body. "You look cuter when you're mad."  
  
There was a loud hollow smack, as I knew Malik had now fallen to the floor from so much laughter. That was it. I couldn't tolerate it anymore.  
  
"I AM NOT A GIRL! I AM A BOY! NOW IF THAT GOT THROUGH YOUR TINY BRAIN, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP OGLING ME! I DON'T APPRECIATE IT WHEN OTHER GUYS STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! AND YOU! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THESE ARE YOUR CLOTHES! I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM BECAUSE I DIDN'T BRING MY OWN SET! SO JUST SHUT UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE DAMN FLOOR!"  
  
The boy turned red and Malik stopped laughing. I took a few more deep breaths before calming down. Heh heh. Much better.  
  
"Y-You're a BOY?" the guy asked me with wide eyes.  
  
"Did you not just hear what he said?" Another boy who was taller than the other one walked up to us. He had sienna hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar. "My name is Seto Kaiba. Please excuse Honda, he was taken aback by your . . . feminine traits."  
  
When Kaiba said this, he stared at me with those cerulean eyes, as if he was . . . entrancing me? Um . . . no, Ryou. He wasn't doing that.  
  
"Are you going to say something?" I was brought back by Malik who was now standing next to me.  
  
"Um . . . he's excused. But, please, next time if you think I'm a girl, don't stare at me like that."  
  
A snicker escaped from Kaiba and Honda turned even redder. "Don't worry, I won't." With those words, Honda walked away.  
  
Kaiba stared at Honda's retreating form then turned back to me with an unnerving smirk. "But what if he knows full well that you're a boy . . . and stares at you like that."  
  
Eek! I saw from the corner of my eye that Malik was also . . . no, wait. Malik didn't look disgusted he looked . . . angry?  
  
"He better stay away from Ryou, or -"  
  
"There you are, Seto! I've been looking for you, Mr. Ko - oh. Hello! And who are you?"  
  
Wow. Um . . . come on, Ryou. Focus! Stop staring at those eyes . . . those very violet eyes.  
  
"His name is Ryou Bakura. He just transferred from England," explained Malik for me.  
  
"England? Did you like it in England?" this boy who was shorter than me asked.  
  
I could feel myself slowly coming back to the world. For some reason, this boy's presence, or whatever you want to call it, made me feel . . . dizzy? I'm not exactly sure on how I feel.  
  
"Um . . . yeah, he liked it there, but he's beginning to like it here better," Malik answered for me again.  
  
"I'd like to hear his voice at least. Please let him answer." When I heard that he wanted to hear my voice, a big blush swept across my face.  
  
Why am I acting like this? He's a guy!  
  
I heard Malik cough and then I looked at him. His eyes were big, as if trying to tell me something. What is he talking about?  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yami Mutou. No wonder you weren't talking to me. I was inconsiderate."  
  
I stared at Yami for a moment before blushing again. His friendly yet mysterious amethyst eyes made my heart pound in my chest.  
  
A small smirk rose from Yami and a growl erupted from Malik's direction.  
  
"Um . . . nice to meet you, Yami . . . sama." As soon as I added 'sama', my heart stopped beating completely. At least it felt like it. You rarely ever use 'sama' unless you're speaking to an adult. If they're not an adult, it means you are being formal with them, or you admire them. Some people take it as more than admiring, I hope he doesn't.  
  
"S-Sama?" I could tell from Malik's voice that he was confused and shocked. I was, too.  
  
"Hm . . . well, see you around, Ryou . . . kun," Yami said, smiling and walking away with Kaiba following.  
  
When Yami was out of earshot distance, I asked Malik, "W-Who was that?"  
  
An irritated sigh came from him and he explained, "He's a junior, a straight-A student, and the point guard of the basketball team."  
  
'He's amazing! He's only a junior and he already has billions of scholarships to colleges here and in America.' Echoed Jonouchi's voice in my head. "So he's the point guard that Jou was talking about?"  
  
I stared in awe for a few seconds before realizing Malik was giving me a confused look.  
  
"I don't know who Jou is, but everyone in this school does know about him. He's known as Domino's Basketball prodigy. When he was thirteen years old, he decided to pick up a basketball and shoot with it. People say he was making three point shots and winning against high school kids ever since."  
  
Wow. "He really is a prodigy. Basketball takes a long time to become really good at it. But, he just played one day and was naturally good!" The excitement in me was beginning to flood out. I couldn't wait to see him play.  
  
"You will get to see him play. But, enough about Yami."  
  
I smiled at Malik, but he just stared back at me with a frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. We better go sit down before Mr. Koshiro comes out of his office," Malik solemnly said before walking towards the rest of the class. A little worried on why he was suddenly down, I caught up with him and walked along his side to the others.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thirty-eight students were busily chatting while Malik and I sat there in silence. I scanned the area and saw different groups of people smiling and laughing. There was one group where a boy with white streaks in his brown hair was arguing with a boy with light green hair. A few fragments of their conversation reached my ears. It seemed they were arguing about which duel monster card was better, the Red Eyes Black Dragon or Jinzo.  
  
I moved on to other groups until I reached HIS group. He was currently watching his friends talk with a content smile. His purple eyes glimmering in the gym's bright light. Wow. I don't know why I hadn't noticed before but his hair was . . . unique. It looked as if it was three different colors: blonde, black, and purple like his eyes. That wasn't the only unique part; it was sticking up in different directions like triangles. Hm . . . at least I think that's the way to describe it.  
  
Suddenly Yami began to laugh along with his friends. I directed my attention towards them. One I didn't recognize. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were an interesting green and a die hung from his left ear. He and Honda had one arm wrapped around one another's waist. I guess they were . . . going out?  
  
The other person with Yami was Kaiba. Why did he look so familiar? Okay, where have I seen that hair, those eyes, and that stature? He's pretty tall, brown hair, blue eyes . . .  
  
"Ryou?" I snapped my attention to Malik who was staring at me with disappointing, lavender eyes.  
  
"Huh?" I responded, wondering why he was so quiet.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at Yami?" he asked, throwing a disapproving glance at the direction of the subject.  
  
"I'm not staring at him," I answered truthfully. I wasn't staring at him, I was staring at Kaiba.  
  
"Hm," Malik pushed his bottom lip out, furrowed his eyebrows, and began to stare at the ground. He must be thinking about something.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU PATHETIC BASTARDS!" yelled a deep voice. My eyes widened and I turned to find who must've been, Mr. Koshiro.  
  
All the boys who were standing quickly sat down and quieted down, waiting for him to continue. "Now that's better. Since we have learned all of the basics of basketball, we will move onto scrimmaging."  
  
I glanced over to Yami and he smirked while surveying the rest of the class. When his eyes fell on me, they paused for a mere moment before continuing. Sigh. He actually gave me a second longer than everyone else . . . ack! Why am I so happy about that? Um . . . because you're happy that he maybe considered you as healthy competition for the scrimmage. Yeah! That's it. But, he doesn't even know if I suck or if I'm good.  
  
"Grrr . . . I hate this class!" Malik pouted. He really didn't like sports at all.  
  
"Don't worry. You can be on my team and I'll help you." I gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back at me before quickly averting his gaze.  
  
"I'll be picking your teams so it'll be even," Mr. Koshiro announced, completely ruining my plan of making Malik feel better. Groans sounded throughout the crowd. "Ah, shut up. You sound like a bunch of whining dogs." The groans stopped. "Now that we got that settled, please stand up and when I call out your names, go meet with your teams to set up offenses and defenses."  
  
I quickly stood up and held out my hand to pull Malik up. When we were both standing we awaited Mr. Koshiro to call out the teams.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After watching everyone being assorted into seven five person teams and one four person team, I frowned. I was the only one left standing.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" Mr. Koshiro asked, walking towards me.  
  
Gulp. "Bakura Ryou." He scanned his list twice and looked confused.  
  
"You're not on my list. Are you sure you're in the right class?"  
  
Oh! I forgot . . . I miraculously pulled out my schedule from Malik's shorts and showed it to Mr. Koshiro.  
  
"You're new, huh? Well then, go with that team over there," he ordered, pointing at the team with only four people.  
  
When I realized who exactly on that team, my heart began to beat fast. Talk about making the teams fair. The group of four consisted of that boy with black hair, Honda, Kaiba, and Yami. I slowly walked over to the chatting four, when Kaiba spotted me.  
  
"Look who's coming to join us. Not like we need him, though."  
  
The other three's gazes turned to me and I suddenly felt very small and alone.  
  
"Now, Seto-san, don't be so rude to him. Besides, every player on the team counts," Yami stood up for me. How wonderful and shameful at the same time; it was great that Yami defended me, but it was pretty pathetic I couldn't do it on my own. Maybe Yami thinks I'm a weakling. Maybe he thinks I'm not worthy enough to play with them. Baka! Didn't he just say, 'Every player on the team counts?' Yeah . . .  
  
Kaiba just gave me a quick glare and began talking to everyone except me. I turned to look at all of the other teams, trying to find Malik. It wasn't hard to spot him for he was wearing a light purple shirt. A giggle escaped me as Malik stood there, trying to look bored but fear was clearly shadowing over his face.  
  
I felt kind of guilty, because I wasn't there to calm him down and to guide him through the scrimmages.  
  
"ATTENTION!" yelled Mr. Koshiro. "TEAM ONE WILL BE PLAYING TEAM THREE, TEAM FIVE WILL BE PLAYING TEAM SEVEN, TEAM TWO WILL BE PLAYING TEAM FOUR, AND TEAM SIX WILL BE PLAYING TEAM EIGHT! THERE ARE TWO COURTS SO USE YOUR DAMN BRAINS AND FIGURE OUT WHO'S GOING TO PLAY NOW AND SWITCH!"  
  
After those words, he grumbled and walked into his office.  
  
"Well, ready?" the boy with black hair asked, giving a mischievous smile to us.  
  
"Of course," Kaiba smirked. The four of them walked to the court nearest to us. I silently followed, unsure of how this would work. I didn't know what we were playing to and what position I would be playing, since Yami obviously would be the point guard.  
  
"Shall we do Celtic on offense and Dark Magician on defense?" Tristan asked.  
  
Celtic and Dark Magician?  
  
"Sounds good," the boy with black hair nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Kaiba and Yami agreed. Yami looked at me and then he realized I didn't know what they were talking about. I almost grimaced when the other three gave me a look that said, "Dammit. I forgot we have a freshman who probably doesn't even know how to do a lay up."  
  
But then I looked at Yami who just smiled and explained, "Celtic is just a simple pass and cut on offense, and Dark Magician is a simple 2-3. You and I will be the guards, Otogi will be the small forward, and Honda and Seto will be the posts. Got it?"  
  
Phew. Now that was language I understood. "Yeah."  
  
A few snickers came from my temporary teammates. I turned to see what they were staring at. Huh? Malik? . . .  
  
"Don't waste your energy on these fools. This will be an easy win," Kaiba said to us (A/N: 'us' refers to Ryou's temporary team), pretending to ignore Malik's team.  
  
Otogi and Honda both laughed while Yami stood there, staring at our competition.  
  
"Seto-san," Yami spoke, "it's not smart to underestimate the opponent, no matter who they are."  
  
I, myself, snickered inside when the look of disbelief crossed Kaiba's face.  
  
"Hmph. Let's just get this over with." Kaiba walked to the center of the court. I guess he would be doing the jump ball.  
  
I started to walk to my position when I heard someone said, "Ryou." Turning around, I saw Malik standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked. "Since I'll be guarding Yami, I'll make sure not to make him run too much."  
  
Deciding not to mention Yami's skill, I just smiled at him and walked to where everyone else was set up. When I got in my position, a student from the sidelines ran to the middle with a ball. He looked a little intimidated by standing in between two boys that were much taller than he was. With a squeak of fear, he tossed the ball into the air and swiftly ran off the court.  
  
Kaiba got the jump ball. He tipped it to Yami who quickly dribbled it towards our basket. Although there was someone there to guard the hoop, Yami drove in and went up for a lay up.  
  
Score: 2-0  
  
I hustled back to defense and waited for the boy with the ball to dribble up. When he got within five feet of me, I scooted up to put pressure on him, hoping to cause a turnover. My plan worked as the boy lost the ball and I grabbed it. Without hesitation, I dribbled the ball down the court. Yami was already by the basket. I threw a long pass to him and after catching it, he went up for a lay up.  
  
Score: 4-0  
  
This time around, Malik was dribbling the ball. I felt nervous for Yami was the one playing defense on him. Malik passed the basketball. A little surprised and relieved that Malik didn't lose the ball, I smiled inside. He was doing better than I thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Score: 22-0  
  
After some kid went up for a shot and missed, Kaiba jumped up and rebound it. He turned to pass to Yami, but only saw me there. I saw disappointment and disgust on his face as he passed the basketball to me. By now, I knew exactly where Yami would be. I was actually amazed at how good he could run the court.  
  
With determination that I would get the ball to him, I took two dribbles and launched the ball down the court. The ball soared through the air and was caught by Yami. I watched as he turned to face the basket and found . . . Malik guarding him? Although I was a little too far to see, I knew Malik's eyes were burning with the desire to humiliate Yami in front of everyone.  
  
Yami tried to drive to the basket but Malik's surprisingly good defense stopped him. Going with a new idea, Yami crossed over to his other hand and tried driving that way. This didn't work either. Maybe Malik would end up taking the ball from Yami. Nope. Definitely not. I winced as Yami pretended to drive to his right side, but ended up spinning and getting open for a lay up with his left hand.  
  
Score: 24-0  
  
I sighed as I watched an angry defeated Malik walk down the court. By the way his jaw was set and his eyes were narrowed, Malik was definitely craving revenge.  
  
Was it a Malik thing, or just a plain guy thing? Shot after shot, play after play, Malik kept trying to steal the ball from Yami. His frantic efforts weren't enough for Yami who just dribbled his way to the basket or made a smooth pass to a teammate for an open shot. I felt almost . . . sorry for Malik. One half of me wanted Malik to do take the ball from Yami, yet the other half wanted Yami to show me how good he really was.  
  
End Score: 38-0  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dammit!" Malik shouted, kicking one of the lockers. "I just wanted to steal the damn ball just once. Once!"  
  
My eyes were squeezed shut as Malik kicked another locker.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to painful lavender pools that weren't used to defeat. An involuntary gasp escaped my lips. "Huh?"  
  
"Do you really think he's that good or I just suck?"  
  
Interesting question. I wonder why he wants to know.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Figures he would say that.  
  
"Well, people do say Yami is a basketball prodigy. He did score 22 points. Also, you tried to steal the bal from him but you couldn't." Malik narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Don't take me wrong. I thought you didn't even like sports, and here you are giving Yami a hard time to get passed you. Yeah, it was great to see him pull off some nice moves, but he had to do them because you were so good. Besides, I bet there's not one freshman that could steal the ball from him anyway. So don't worry if you were 'bad' out there, I thought you were amazing."  
  
After I was done talking, Malik uncrossed his arms and pulled off his shirt. I felt my face heat up when I saw his tan skin slightly covered in sweat. I had a sudden urge to lick that smooth . . . Eek! Ryou, what are you doing? Okay, just turn around and undress yourself. I turned around and quickly pulled off Malik's shirt and shorts, only to be left in my dark green boxers.  
  
When I turned to give Malik back his clothes, he was already facing me. A tint of pink was shading his cheeks as his lavender eyes widened. Um . . .  
  
"Here are your clothes. Thank you for letting me borrow them."  
  
Malik just shook his head and grabbed the garments from my hand. "Don't expect me to do this everyday. You better start bringing your own clothes from now on."  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't be caught wearing those and being hit on by a guy."  
  
Both of us began to laugh at this. The thought of Honda's face when he found out I was a boy was priceless. But . . . wasn't he hanging onto that other boy, um, Otogi?  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go now. I'll wait for you outside." I zoned back in and noticed Malik was at the locker room door, waving at me.  
  
"Oh, um, okay." Before he completely left the room, I said to him, "You should try out for the basketball team with me."  
  
He stopped and called back to me, "Basketball isn't really my thing."  
  
TBC.  
  
Yay! I hope you liked it! It's only going to get better. My updates for this story will be a lot quicker since I already know what's going to happen. If any parts were confusing, just put them in your review that I hope you will be writing. I'd like to know if you like it or hate it.  
  
In the story, there will also be implied Honda/Otogi if you hadn't figured it out, yet.  
  
So . . . do you like the idea of Ryou not starting out as gay? I like that idea, because it makes the whole couple of him and Yami seem sweeter to me. Oh . . . but what about Malik? That's one part of the story I'm not sure on. Hm . . . I'll need to think about that. Should Malik be with someone or just stay single? 


	3. Before Tryouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Love and Basketball or Musashi's or Samurai Sushi (if that is a real place).  
  
Hey! I'm so glad I'm getting so many reviews! I'm really shocked. Thank you. I'm also sorry for not updating for so long! My stupid computer wasn't working for a couple weeks there and then my internet wasn't working! But now, everything is alright! I should also be updating my Coffee Shop story soon.  
  
A/N: Um . . . Bakura isn't going to come into the story until the fifth or sixth chapter. I was thinking of putting Yuugi into the story, but I'm not sure what role he'd play. Maybe the younger brother of Yami? Any suggestions? Well, I finally know the whole plot to this story so I'm just going to let you guess on whom Malik ends up with, etc . . . Also, in my story, students are allowed to go eat off campus. I'm pretty sure real Japanese schools don't allow them to go off campus to eat. But, this is fiction. So . . .  
  
Enjoy this chapter!  
  
TRYOUTS  
  
Yami was great out there. He made all of his shots and I can't count how many times he made a great pass to Kaiba and the rest of us. The way he dribbles the ball is wonderful. I wish I'm that good when I become a junior.  
  
I better hurry up before Malik gets bored and leaves me.  
  
I quickly hoisted my backpack on and walked over to the door. As soon as I opened it voices could be heard.  
  
"Seto, not here."  
  
Seto?  
  
"Come on, Yami. No one even knows we're here."  
  
Yami?  
  
I peeked through the slightly opened door and saw Yami pressed against a wall with Kaiba in front of him. The taller boy had one hand on the wall and the other cupping Yami's chin.  
  
"But what if sensei saw us."  
  
"Who cares about him? Besides, even if he did see us, he wouldn't just kick us off the team. We're his star players."  
  
"But, Se-"  
  
My eyes widened as Kaiba leaned down and captured Yami's lips in a kiss. I couldn't take my eyes off of them as Kaiba deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth.  
  
Surprisingly, my eyes widened further when Kaiba slid his hand away from Yami's chin to the waistband of his gym shorts. A small groan escaped from the shorter boy as Kaiba slithered his hand underneath the shirt and snaked its way up to caress where I could only guess. Not that I'd want to guess.  
  
I quickly pulled the locker room door closed. I couldn't believe what I saw. Yami and Kaiba were . . . together?  
  
Even though this information shocked me, I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Why? Why am I feeling jealousy towards Kaiba? Yami's a BOY! I like girls, not boys. Yes. I like girls, not boys.  
  
My heartbeat slowed down to its normal pace and I took a deep breath. When I felt ready, I once again opened the locker room door. They were gone. With a sigh of relief, I swiftly walked out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What took you so long?" Malik asked. He was casually leaning against the building's brick wall, his arms crossed.  
  
"Um . . . I had to ask Mr. Koshiro when the basketball tryouts were," I lied.  
  
"And when are they?" Malik questioned, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Uh . . . s-soon," I stuttered. Malik frowned and with a roll of his eyes he began to walk away.  
  
I quickly followed until I fully caught up with him.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me," was all he said.  
  
Hearing those words made me feel guilty. I don't know why I didn't tell him the truth. But what would I say? I saw Yami and Kaiba making out and groping each other so I freaked and didn't want to leave the locker room? Well, I could've said that. Too late now. I could tell Malik was mad that I lied to him.  
  
"So . . . where are we walking to?" I asked, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Somewhere we can eat."  
  
"Where are we going to eat?"  
  
"Somewhere that has decent food."  
  
"And where may that be?"  
  
"Somewhere around here."  
  
"What's the name of this place?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
How difficult could he be?  
  
"You don't even know the name of the place you're leading me?"  
  
"Well now that I think of it . . . nope."  
  
"Stop being so difficult."  
  
"I'm not being difficult."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"HEY! I'm not the one who lied."  
  
"Who cares? Maybe it took me so long because I had something personal to do that I didn't want to share with the whole world."  
  
"But I'm not the whole damn world!"  
  
"That's not my point."  
  
"Then what is your point?"  
  
"My point is, where are we going to go eat?"  
  
"SAMURAI SUSHI, DAMMIT!"  
  
"Oh. That's all I wanted to know."  
  
"Yeah, and all I wanted to know was what took you so long."  
  
"Why are you freaking out over 'wanting to know what took me so long'?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Malik stopped walking. I stopped, too, and stared at the back of his head. What was wrong with him? Why does he care so much about what I was doing?  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just a little stressed about school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The other boy slowly turned around and stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry for taking out my stress on you. I just don't know why I'm getting all worked up over something little."  
  
Something little like a late school assignment or something else?  
  
"It's okay. I should be the one sorry for lying to you."  
  
"No, I should be sorry for getting into your own business. I've always been a nosy one."  
  
I smiled at his comment and walked over to him. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders for a hug.  
  
A few seconds passed before I released him. Oddly enough, his cheeks were an interesting shade of red and his lavender eyes were wide in shock.  
  
Unsure of what to do, I simply stated, "I'm hungry."  
  
*~*~*  
  
After what seemed hours of walking, Malik finally stopped outside a glass door that read 'Musashi's'.  
  
"Hey, this isn't Samurai Sushi."  
  
"Oops, I guess I lied then."  
  
"Well you're good at lying."  
  
"Not as nearly as good as you," Malik responded fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
I stared in disbelief at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. He didn't seem so 'strange' anymore. I guess that hug freed all of his worries. Haha. Corny, Ryou.  
  
A tiny bell jingled as Malik opened the door. There was only a white counter and a few chairs lined against the wall.  
  
"Um . . . is this the restaurant?" I asked, a little confused.  
  
"Of course!" answered a short, bald man standing behind the counter. "Table for two?"  
  
"Yes," Malik confirmed, smiling at the short man. "How are you, Razan- san?"  
  
"Oh, good, good," Razan grinned. "And how may young Malik-kun be?"  
  
"Good, good." Malik and Razan began to laugh.  
  
I felt a little out of place as I watched the two males laugh. Malik must come here often if he's this friendly with the short man.  
  
"Here, here." Razan handed Malik and I a menu.  
  
I was about to ask where we would be eating when Razan grabbed a rope and pulled. Two forest green curtains, that I hadn't noticed before, spread apart to reveal another area.  
  
It was amazing. There were tables all around with miniature chandeliers hanging above them. Scenery from the mountains were brushed across the cream walls. My shoes softly padded on the plush black carpet, and classical music was playing in the background.  
  
Razan led us to a table in the corner. Malik and I knelt on our knees and looked over the menus. Even though my mother was Japanese and I spoke Japanese with my father all the time, I didn't know what any of these foods were.  
  
I peeked up at Malik to see what he was ordering, but he was smirking right at me. My cheeks heated up from embarrassment.  
  
"WE'LL have two miso soups with one mochiko chicken special," Malik ordered for him and me.  
  
Razan smiled and took the menus. When the bald man was gone, Malik began to laugh.  
  
"It's really not that funny," I scowled.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
I sighed knowing this wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
Suddenly, a jingle was heard and then muffled voices. After a few seconds, Razan came walking through the curtains leading the two most unlikely people to a table near ours.  
  
"Malik, look!" I frantically whispered.  
  
Malik turned his head and as soon as he spotted them he quickly turned back to me. "What the hell are Yami and Kaiba doing here?"  
  
"Maybe to eat . . ." I answered his question which must've been rhetorical for he shot me a glare.  
  
Fully knowing that Malik's attitude was going to become more difficult, I focused my attention on the two unexpected visitors. Yami and Kaiba were both grazing over the menus while Razan stood there smiling. Soon they ordered their food and handed the menus to Razan, who took them and walked back to the front room.  
  
I stared as Kaiba said something and Yami tried to give him a disapproving look, but ended up blushing. A pang of something shot through me at this sight.  
  
Minutes of silence passed. Every now and then Malik grumbled and I glanced at the other two who seemed to be enjoying them selves.  
  
"Here's your food. Please enjoy," a young woman said, setting down two bowls of rice, two bowls of miso soup, a plate of vegetables, and a plate of what must be mochiko chicken.  
  
"Thank you," I smiled at her. She gave me an odd look and then blushed before walking away.  
  
I heard a snicker and turned my gaze to Malik. He was staring at me with that well-known smirk.  
  
"What?" I asked, rather annoyed.  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged.  
  
I shook my head and we both chanted, "I humbly partake this food."  
  
"Here try this." Malik scooped a few pieces of chicken onto my plate with some of the vegetables.  
  
Feeling empty in the stomach, I reached for my fork but realized it wasn't there. I looked down and saw a pair of chopsticks laying there, as if teasing my inability to use them.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me you not only don't know what Japanese food tastes like, but you don't know how to use chopsticks?" Malik asked, looking as if he was about to laugh again.  
  
"Well, you don't exactly use chopsticks to eat steak and potatoes in England," I snapped, grabbing a chicken with my fingers and taking a bite. "AND, I can only talk and write in Japanese. I had to if I wanted to talk to my mother. After my mother died, my father always talked in Japanese to me. He either thought I looked so much like my mother that he thought it was all I could speak, or he wanted to continue speaking in it to honor my late mother."  
  
After I said these words, Malik began to laugh. He was really beginning to get on my nerves. Out of agitation, I stuffed the rest of the chicken into my mouth.  
  
"I don't see how my mother dying is funny."  
  
Malik just continued to laugh. My calm exterior was about to break when he finally spoke. "I can't understand a word you're saying when you stuff chicken in your mouth while trying to talk. All I hear is mmm mmm mm mmm mmm, and all I see is chicken flying out of your mouth."  
  
When I realized what he was talking about, I swallowed and then blushed. It was rather embarrassing. I usually never talk with my mouth full.  
  
I quickly glanced to the other occupied table and found Kaiba staring at me with those icy, cerulean eyes. Kind of creepy. His mouth moved and Yami turned towards our table. When my eyes met his gleeful amethyst ones, a wide smile spread on his face. Yami said something and Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
Before I could tell Malik that we were getting a visitor, Yami had already crawled over to our table.  
  
"Ryou, right?"  
  
Uh . . . "Right."  
  
Malik stopped laughing and stared in horror at the newcomer. His expression quickly changed to a glare.  
  
"You played great today. You would make a fabulous point guard. Are you trying out for the team?"  
  
I could feel my face heat up as Yami intently stared at me. "Um . . . yeah."  
  
"I'm sure you'll make it. Coach would be stupid if he didn't take you. What position are you going for?"  
  
Amazingly, my face heated up more. It felt like my whole body was going to burst into flame. "Uh . . . point guard."  
  
Yami's eyes slightly widened and a small smile fell upon those wonderful, pink lips; those lips that indeed looked inviting. Those lips that . . .  
  
"Yami."  
  
. . . he kissed.  
  
"Yes, Seto-san?" Yami turned his gaze away from me to the one who was currently standing, looking extra tall and intimidating.  
  
"Our food," Kaiba shortly explained, giving me a quick glance.  
  
Yami looked back at his table and saw the steaming food that was waiting to be eaten.  
  
"Oh! Right!" He turned back to me and smiled. "See you later, Ryou-kun."  
  
At those words, I saw Kaiba at the corner of my eye glare at me.  
  
"Yeah," I sheepishly replied.  
  
When the two began to leave to their own table, Malik whispered, "I really hate people like him."  
  
"Why?" I asked, confused on why Malik would dislike someone as nice as Yami.  
  
Before Malik answered, the object of Malik's dislike stopped in his 'crawling' tracks and turned toward us.  
  
"Oh, wait! Isn't your name Malik?"  
  
"Maybe," Malik answered, pretending the wall was more interesting than the Varsity point guard.  
  
"Well, you played well, too. A few times there I had a tough time getting by you. You should try out for the team. I'm sure you'll make it."  
  
"Thanks . . ." Yami raised an eyebrow and then looked at me. He smiled and continued his retreat to his table. "That's why." (A/N: Don't worry, there'll be a full explanation later on why Malik dislikes Yami.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
After school  
  
When school finally ended, I pulled out the map my father made me. After a few times of trying to turn it the right way, I began my journey home.  
  
A right here, a left there, continue straight, another turn. Realizing I didn't have a watch or cell phone to check the time, I stopped to look up at the sun. The sun will set soon and I'll be walking in the dark if I don't hurry up.  
  
I took a few more steps before distant shouts could be heard. It sounded like two men yelling at each other. Wondering where the sound came from, I continued to walk until I came to an old, run down apartment building. The paint that must've been white was now a rusty yellow with big, brown spots.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!"  
  
"FINE! I DON'T WANNA LIVE HERE ANYWAY!"  
  
The voices that I heard earlier must've been coming from here. Soon the voices became silent and I tentatively listened for any other sounds. It seemed hours of silence passed before a loud crash was heard and the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the neighborhood.  
  
My eyes widened as I saw Jonouchi swiftly walk out of the building. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring at the ground. He took several more steps before he looked up and spotted me.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing here?" A confused, yet slightly embarrassed expression was on his face as he stood in front of me.  
  
"Uh . . . I-I live near here," I answered, feeling awkward.  
  
"Oh." Jonouchi frowned and began to stare at the ground again.  
  
"Um . . . is something wrong?" When I asked this, he looked up at me. His frown turned into what seemed like a forced smile.  
  
"Nah. It's just my dad. He's being his usual self." At the mention of his dad, Jou's fake smile slightly twitched.  
  
"Oh." I wasn't sure what to do now. It was weird enough talking to someone who was just arguing with his dad and getting kicked out of his home. "Do you need somewhere to stay? We just got our furniture today so I could sleep on the floor and you could sleep in my bed."  
  
"That's okay." This time Jonouchi smiled a real one. His eyes lightened up and his lips curved up. "I'm going to go over to Honda's house. Besides, I want to be as far away from my father as I can."  
  
"Oh, okay." That was a better idea. I didn't really know Jonouchi enough for him to feel too comfortable around me. And judging by what happened, I'd say he needed a close friend to hang out with right now.  
  
"Well, uh, see you tomorrow at school," he said, giving me a quick wave and walking the direction I came from.  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow."  
  
I waited until Jonouchi was out of my sight before I continued to walk home. What was going on between him and his father? Is his father abusive? Is Jonouchi a bad son? I hope he's okay . . .  
  
I turned right on the next street and spotted my new house. Relieved that I didn't lose my way, I walked faster.  
  
When I walked inside, I noticed that our couch and comfy chair were in the living room. There was no T.V., and my basketball trophy from junior high was resting on the floor. I sighed and picked it up, then walked into the kitchen. Our four person dining table was placed in the area near the door. Where was father?  
  
As soon as I asked that, I spotted a white paper on the refrigerator. I walked over and ripped it off. It read:  
  
Ryou,  
  
Some of the furniture is here, and the rest will be delivered tomorrow. Your bed was one of those that will come here tomorrow. If you want, you can sleep on the couch. I won't be home from work until late tonight. There is a Bento dinner on the counter for you. I also left money on the table for your school uniform and lunch tomorrow. Mr. Pegasus called and told me to remind you to go into his office tomorrow morning. I hope your first day of school was fine.  
  
Father  
  
Reading this note made my day become even worse.  
  
After Malik and I ate at the restaurant, we walked back to the school. When we got there, some kids began to tease him about his looks and something else. I didn't quite understand. Malik said something about them thinking he was weird because he had blonde hair and tan skin, instead of looking the normal black hair and light skin. This confused me because: 1. Malik wasn't even full Japanese and he lived in Egypt for most of his life, and 2. There were lots of kids who looked 'weird'. They didn't make fun of me for being different.  
  
As I thought about this some more, I began to doubt Malik's reason. Even though I was sure Malik wouldn't lie to me, since he hated liars, there was this part of my mind that kept telling me there was a bigger reason those students were making fun of him and calling him names.  
  
After that episode, Malik and I went inside. The bell rang so I had to go to study while Malik went to English. For all of study hall, the teacher was yelling at the students to shut up. I had a headache by the time the bell finally rang.  
  
The worst part of the day was in literature. I had to sit by this boy named Mokuba. All period he was talking about how great his brother was! I'm sure his brother was a good man, but he wouldn't be quiet. Of course my kind side has to come in and think that he wouldn't be so bad once you get to know him, so I decided to partner up with him when we were assigned a group project.  
  
Since I was trying so hard to listen to Mrs. Hoover and not Mokuba's rambling, I ended up listening to Mokuba and failed to hear what the project was about.  
  
So, my day wouldn't be the worst in history, but it was pretty bad. Right now I'm just dreading Mr. Maximillion's office in the morning.  
  
With a tired yawn, I walked to the front door and grabbed my backpack. I trudged up the stairs to my room. There was an empty space in it where the bed would be. In the corner diagonal from the door, my computer was set up and my dresser was leaning against the wall next to the door.  
  
Pulling my geometry book out, I sat in the spinning chair at my desk. Page 325, problems 1-11 . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
After I finished my homework, I walked to the kitchen to get the Bento dinner. I grabbed the wrapped plastic fork that came with it and walked back up to my room. Wondering if Malik was online, I got onto the computer, taking a bite of the rice.  
  
As soon as I logged in, an instant message popped up.  
  
LavenderLuver: Guess what!  
  
BallnBrownEyes: What?  
  
I waited a few seconds before Malik's words appeared on screen.  
  
LavenderLuver: They want me! They want me to take pictures for one of their articles! Isn't that great?  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Who wants you?  
  
LavenderLuver: . . . sigh . . . DOMINO'S GLAMOUR! You know, the biggest magazine in Domino and the third biggest in Japan! I can't believe you don't know who they are.  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Well sorry for just moving here one day ago.  
  
LavenderLuver: But I've been talking about them forever! Remember when I sent them a few of my pictures?  
  
Oh . . . now that I thought about it, he did mention them quite a lot.  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Well, CONGRATULATIONS! This calls for a celebration!  
  
LavenderLuver: Don't worry, I have all of that figured out. Guess what the article is on.  
  
Hm . . .  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Me  
  
LavenderLuver: Haha. You wish . . . actually, it's on none other than the graceful bastard, Yami Mutou!  
  
Yami? At the mentioning of this, my throat became drier and my heart began to beat faster.  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Bastard? He's not a bastard.  
  
LavenderLuver: You just don't know him like I do.  
  
BallnBrownEyes: And I'd prefer not to  
  
LavenderLuver: Unfortunately, you will  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Um . . . thanks for the warning?  
  
LavenderLuver: No prob. Well, I have to go. I told Ishizu that once I told you the news I would help her with her campaign slogan.  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Campaign slogan?  
  
LavenderLuver: Yeah, she's running for Student Body President since the current one is going to college next year.  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Oh . . . well, tell her I said good luck!  
  
LavenderLuver: Sure. See you tomorrow  
  
BallnBrownEyes: Bye!  
  
I suddenly felt lonely as Malik's name disappeared from my buddy list. Now I was completely alone, with nothing to do. The computer clock read 8: 17  
  
Deciding to take a shower, I grabbed a pair of jade boxers and a towel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Ugh! What's that noise? Do I smell smoke?  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Huh? Is that father? I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was in the living room. Oh yeah, I slept on the couch last night.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
I groaned and then sat up. Tossing back the blankets, I set my feet onto the beige carpet and walked through the hall into the kitchen.  
  
The scene that was before my eyes perplexed me. My father was running around the kitchen holding a pan and smoke was steaming up from the stove. I realized the beeping sound was the fire alarms . . . wait, father running around, smoke, and the fire alarm?  
  
"SHIT!" I accidentally shouted. Now was not a good time to apologize for cussing.  
  
I ran over to the sink, grabbing a towel on my way there. Turning the faucet on, I soaked the towel and ran to the stove. There were a few small flames dancing around on the surface. With fear and panic, I began to swipe at them with the wet towel. Some of them distinguished. I swiped a few more times and then decided to throw the whole towel on them. As soon as the wet towel covered the rest of the flames, I turned to my petrified father.  
  
If I had the time, I would've laughed at the sight. Instead, I ran to the crazed man. He was cursing and swinging the pan around.  
  
"Father!" I shouted, hoping he would stop running around. He continued on with his terror-stricken rampage before dashing over to the sink and dropping the pan in it.  
  
My father was hunched over and I could hear his ragged breaths.  
  
"What happened?" I asked with a quizzical expression.  
  
He took a few more deep breaths before answering. "I was cooking some eggs when they suddenly burst into flames."  
  
When he didn't continue on, I simply responded, "Maybe we should get our stove checked at. There must be something wrong with it if the eggs began to flame."  
  
"Yes, I'll call the people today."  
  
Before I could ask him how his first day of work was, he walked out of the kitchen. I could hear his steps echo as he walked up the stairs.  
  
I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw school would start in half an hour. Well, I guess I'll just skip breakfast.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When I was ready to go to school, I ran into the kitchen with the map in my hand and grabbed the money. On my way out the door, I yelled bye to my father.  
  
Okay. Now which way does the map go? I turned the paper the opposite way I was holding it yesterday.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After running all the way to school, I slowed down and tried to compose myself before going to see Pegasus.  
  
Once I reached the Main Office, I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. Trying to act cool on the outside, even though my nerves were shooting around like a pinball, I walked up to the lady from yesterday. She immediately looked up at me and scowled before pointing at Pegasus's door.  
  
Before I even knocked, a soft voice said, "Come in, dear."  
  
Please no more pet names!  
  
When I walked in, Pegasus was sitting at his desk, his eyes fixed on me. I gulped and closed the door.  
  
"How was your first day of school, Ryou-boy?" he asked in that voice that could make someone's spine crawl.  
  
"I-It was good," I barely got out.  
  
At my words, Pegasus had the tiniest smile before setting a bag on his desk.  
  
"Here is your school uniform. Would you like to try it on to see if it fits?" he asked, his eyes glinting the same playfulness from yesterday.  
  
"Um, that's okay. I'm sure they fit perfectly."  
  
I usually didn't feel this uneasy around people, but something about him made me feel like a mouse trapped in a corner with a cat about to pounce on it.  
  
"That's a pity," he frowned. "Well, I forgot to get your shoe size so I just guessed you were a 9 ½. I hope these fit you perfectly, too." Pegasus was holding a pair of black dress shoes.  
  
I walked over to his desk and grabbed the bag. When I reached for the shoes, he pulled them away.  
  
I looked at him and he had a suspicious grin on his face. "Say, 'Please Mr. Maximillion'."  
  
What? I gave the older man a confused look. Say, 'Please Mr. Maximillion?' At first I wasn't sure why he was grinning like that, when I realized the sexual relation those words had.  
  
If I wasn't in complete shock, I would've screamed and ran out of his office right then. Instead, I said, well, more like squeaked, "Please Mr. Maximillion."  
  
A few chuckles came from the man and I grabbed the shoes before he could make me do anything else.  
  
"Come back soon, sweetie!" Pegasus called out before I closed the door.  
  
I released a relieved sigh when the lady at the front desk raised an eyebrow at me. My face heated up and I rushed out of the room.  
  
Okay, now that I have the clothes, I need to find a bathroom to change into them. Walking through the halls towards my first class, I spotted a Boys bathroom and dashed into it.  
  
Crap! In the middle of my changing, the bell rang.  
  
After quickly checking myself in the mirror to make sure everything was on correctly, I rushed out. Which way do I go now? A left, or a right? Um . . . I think I came from this way, so that would mean I would go right, right? I don't know . . .  
  
How could I be so stupid to forget which I way I came from? Okay, think, Ryou. I was walking, then I saw the sign, and . . . I don't know!  
  
Deciding to go right, I walked down the hall and made a left. All the halls in this school looked the same!  
  
Another left and then a right. Okay, this is definitely not the right way. I turned to go back the way I came from when I heard voices.  
  
"So . . . what do you think about that new freshman?"  
  
"You mean, the one with the white hair?"  
  
What? Is that Jou? But who's the other person?  
  
"Yeah, Ryou."  
  
"He's really good. He reminds me of me when I was a freshman."  
  
They're talking about me?  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"Hahaha. It's a good thing."  
  
"Hm . . . what other good freshmen are there?"  
  
"What about, um . . . what's his name? Malik?"  
  
Huh? Malik?  
  
"You mean Ishizu's little brother?"  
  
"Yeah, him."  
  
"HE plays basketball?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now that's a sight I have to see. I always thought he was the weird-anti- social-photography-lover."  
  
"Well, he is, but I think if he tried out he would make the team."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He has amazing defense. In fact, I think you should take notes on him."  
  
"Hey! My defense is decent, thank you very much."  
  
"You're not welcome, because you're defense sucks."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Think what you want."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"I was just joking. You shouldn't get riled up over something small like that. If I would tell you to improve on one thing, it would be your attitude. The referees for Varsity games aren't lenient with players who shout and cuss at them."  
  
"Hm . . . hey, Yami?"  
  
Yami?  
  
"Yes, Jou?"  
  
"Do you think I'll get a scholarship to a college?"  
  
"Of course I do, Jou."  
  
"Are you just saying that because you're my best friend?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that because you really are good, Jou. I'm sure lots of colleges will want you. Besides, if you don't, you can always go to the same college I do and cheer me on!"  
  
"Haha, not funny. Even if I didn't get a scholarship, I probably couldn't afford going to any fancy college you choose."  
  
"Speaking of this, what happened last night?"  
  
I carefully listened as the question I wanted to ask Jou came from Yami.  
  
"Nothing, big. My pops was just acting his usual self."  
  
I frowned when Jou said the same thing to Yami as he said to me.  
  
"That is big, Jou. Was he drunk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Is that what's wrong with Jou's father? He's an alcoholic?  
  
"You should really call someone before it gets any worse."  
  
"Nah, that's okay. The worst it's gotten was him throwing me out like last night. He hasn't hit me or anything."  
  
"Well, if he ever lays one finger on you out of rage, I'll make sure he pays."  
  
"Thanks, Yami. I know I can always count on you. Well, I better get to class. See you at tryouts after school today!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
Tryouts? After school TODAY?  
  
Quickly forgetting that I was currently trying to hide from Yami (Jou just left), I walked into the hallway the other was in. I had to ask someone about tryouts, like Malik or . . .  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Yami.  
  
Crap! I blew my cover! Alright, act cool and pretend you're on an errand.  
  
"Uh . . ." Yeah, real cool.  
  
"Is your class over there?" Yami asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at me. Great, the last thing I needed was Yami to think I was eavesdropping on him and Jou's conversation, even though I was.  
  
"Um . . . yes." Don't lie to him! "I mean, no."  
  
Yami's eyebrow raised even more. "Well, you should get to class. You wouldn't want to get in trouble on the day of tryouts."  
  
So they are today . . . crap. My day just keeps getting worse.  
  
"Um . . . actually, the reason I was over there was I got lost. I went to the wrong classroom, but the problem is, I don't remember where my biology class is. And it doesn't help that all of these hallways look the same."  
  
Yami's eyebrow lowered and he looked more at ease. "Who's your teacher?"  
  
"Uh . . . I don't know."  
  
"Do you have a schedule?"  
  
Uh . . . "Yeah!"  
  
Since I was too busy digging through my backpack, I didn't see the small smile on Yami's face as he watched me frantically search for my schedule.  
  
"Here it is!" I triumphantly held up the piece of paper and handed it to Yami.  
  
"Hm . . ." he looked over it. "I have Ms. Hampson as my chemistry teacher. Her room is almost on the other side of the school."  
  
I blushed at how far I had ended up from her classroom.  
  
"Don't feel so bad, you're new here." After those words of comfort, Yami began to walk. I closely followed him.  
  
A minute of silence passed, except for the sound of our steps on the tile floor. I looked at Yami's feet and saw he was wearing black shoes. My own feet were covered in ones like his; they were quite comfy. My gaze traveled further up to observe his slender legs. Amazing how these ugly blue pants could look so good, especially on his bu- Eek! What am I thinking? Dammit, Ryou!  
  
Yami slowed down and gave me a confuse glance. He shook his head and sped up to his normal pace. I must've accidentally cursed out loud. Just great.  
  
Another minute passed. How far was this classroom anyway? This whole time of walking and Yami hasn't said one word. I felt a little . . . awkward. Should I say something? What would I talk about though? Is he mad at me? Is it because I was eavesdropping on him and Jounouchi?  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to listen in on you and Jou's conversation. I got lost, and then I heard you two talking and I didn't know what else to do. Please forgive me!"  
  
When I was done begging for forgiveness, Yami stopped in his tracks. "Don't be sorry. I'm not mad at you." Yami turned around and stared directly at me with those amazing amethyst orbs.  
  
"But, you weren't talking at all, and I thought that maybe you were mad at me."  
  
Yami took one step closer to me and I backed up one step. "Didn't I just tell you that I wasn't mad at you?"  
  
Yami took another step closer to me and I took another step back.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah," I sheepishly replied, my face heating up as Yami took another step.  
  
I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as I was soon backed up against the wall and Yami was only a foot away from me. Now that he was this close, he was about three inches shorter than I. If I leaned forward, I would be kissing his forehead. If . . .  
  
"I don't care if you heard or not. Besides, I don't talk when it's not necessary."  
  
A lump formed in my throat. Yami took a step closer and he was now only inches away from me. I stared into his eyes and felt my mind go hazy.  
  
Then before I could do anything else, Buddha forbid what it is, Yami blinked and began to walk away. "You need to get to class. You don't want to get on Ms. Hampson's bad side."  
  
*~*~*  
  
In The Classroom  
  
After showing me to the classroom, Yami left with the words, "See you in gym."  
  
I hesitantly walked in to the science room. There were counters along the back wall with sinks every so often. Next to the sinks were metal handles sticking out of the surface. Everyone was currently working and I slowly walked up to a middle-aged woman.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Hampson. I'm new."  
  
The woman looked up from her own work and a big smile graced her face. "Oh! I've been waiting for you! I thought I was supposed to get you yesterday. Oh that's alright. Better late than never, right?" She began to laugh.  
  
Unsure of what else to do, I forced a few giggles. Ms. Hampson stopped laughing and sighed.  
  
"Well, well, lets see. You can sit . . . right there! Next to the cute kid with the black hair," she said, pointing at none other than . . . Mokuba? He's in my science class? Whoopee.  
  
As soon as I sat down at my new desk next to the obnoxious boy, he began to talk to me.  
  
"Hey, Ryou."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to be so annoying. I just had some candy at lunch, and I got on a sugar high. Also, I didn't mean to talk about my brother so much. I must seem like a freak. Can you forgive me?"  
  
What? "What?"  
  
"Well, you know, yesterday . . . in English. I just kept blabbering about my older brother. I'm sorry for that. Don't deny it, I know you were annoyed. I'm not dumb and I'm usually not like that."  
  
Wow. I guess he isn't that bad after all.  
  
"I forgive you. Just, next time you have candy, make sure I'm absent that day."  
  
Mokuba laughed at my comment and I couldn't help but laugh myself.  
  
"So, are you liking Domino High so far?"  
  
"Hmm . . . it's all right. I'm sure I'll get used to it though."  
  
"Yeah, after a while, you get used to everything. Once you do, it's really not bad at all."  
  
Wow, who knew I would actually be talking to him in a normal conversation?  
  
"Do you want to know a secret?" Mokuba asked me, an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
Before I could object, Mokuba was leaning into me and his mouth was by my ear. "It takes 1, 321 licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop."  
  
I felt my face swell up with heat. Mokuba pulled away and smiled innocently before continuing to work. (A/N: I don't know how many licks it takes but I figure it would be around there. I'm planning to test that on a day where I have lots of time to just sit there and count.)  
  
Looking at the sheet Mokuba was working on, I decided that tomorrow would be a good day to ask the teacher what everyone is doing.  
  
A few minutes passed before Mokuba put down his pencil and turned to me. "I'm so nervous, I can't really think."  
  
Nervous? "Why are you nervous?"  
  
"Well, the first day of basketball tryouts are tonight. It's the most important night to show off your skill. And, my brother is expecting me to make it since he's going to be on the team."  
  
Right. His oh so wonderful brother.  
  
"Well, don't be nervous. Just think of it as a chance to play your hardest instead of a chance to prove anything to anyone."  
  
"Are you trying out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "I'm sure you're going to make it."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
The other boy stopped smiling and became serious. "You wouldn't try out unless you thought you could make it. Plus, I've seen you play."  
  
He's seen me play? I felt another blush creeping up but I pushed it away. "Well then, with the first part in regard, I'm sure you'll also make the team."  
  
Mokuba's cheeks became a light pink and he turned back to his work after whispering a 'thank you'.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Geometry Class  
  
History was boring, but Geometry was fun.  
  
Malik got in trouble again and earned himself another detention.  
  
"Damn Ms. Nitta! Just because I was talking and throwing a calculator at that dumbass Weevil, doesn't mean she can tell me to come in for thirty fricken minutes! It's not my fault that green-haired freak was bragging about his pathetic bug duel monsters! Someone had to tell him to shut the hell up! It just happens that our stupid teacher had to punish me for doing something good!"  
  
I tried not to laugh at Malik's outraged rant. I wondered if he realized how much worse he made the whole scenario sound. It really wasn't that bad. All he did was say, "Weevil, will you shut that fat mouth of yours before I make it fatter?" It just so happened that Weevil told Malik to cram it and the boy followed his threat and threw a calculator at the guy's face.  
  
"If you want my opinion, he deserved it."  
  
Malik stopped talking and stared at me with wide eyes. "Is the innocent Ryou agreeing with my evil thoughts? My boy is growing up so fast. This calls for a celebration!"  
  
Malik began to prance around shouting, "Ryou has an evil side!"  
  
I began to giggle and then saved his pride by saying, "Of course I do, dumb ass."  
  
Malik stopped and took a deep breath. A small smile was on his face and then he began to talk again. "I can't believe how lucky I am. It's amazing and almost unrealistic that Domino's Glamour wanted me out of thousands of photographers."  
  
Turning to stare at the other boy, I myself smiled upon seeing his eyes light up on just talking about photography. Soon I began to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Malik scowled, his dreamy expression disappearing.  
  
"You," I respond. "You're talking like a little kid that just found out he won a year supply of candy."  
  
I just giggled more when Malik's face turned red and he tried to pout.  
  
"You're so cute," I exclaimed between giggles. At this, Malik's face became a dark brick red.  
  
"You know there are basketball tryouts after school, right?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
My giggling collapsed and I felt a frown on my face. "Yeah. I'm kind of nervous though."  
  
"Why? Do you not have any clothes? I could let you borrow some of mine."  
  
Eek! "No, that's okay. I brought some clothes today. After what happened yesterday, I never want to experience being hit on by a guy again."  
  
When I mentioned this, I noticed Malik slightly frowned for an instant. I didn't seize the chance to investigate on his reaction any further.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gym Class  
  
Today we were having a fitness day. It turns out that every Tuesday and Thursday we either run or play a game. Unfortunately, today we have to run.  
  
"Okay you little sissies! Now is the time to get in shape! If you want to get a hot date to the Snow Ball then I suggest you stop acting like your normal lazy selves, and work your school boy asses off!"  
  
"Wow, that'll prep you up any day," Malik whispered to me. I held in a giggle.  
  
"Alright, now we're going to start off with a slow jog around the basketball court. After a couple minutes we'll change direction." (A/N: We do this every Tuesday and Thursday. It sucks so much because the teachers just sit and talk and sometimes forget that we're jogging! It's pure torture.)  
  
After a few laps around, a lot of the boys were breathing hard. Malik, me, a few others, and the four basketball players were the only ones not heaving for life.  
  
"I wonder how many will pass out within the next minute. I bet five." Malik said.  
  
I just grinned and shook my head at Malik. He shrugged. I turned my attention back to the air in front of me and I saw Yami. All I could see was his black hair with a few blonde strands flapping in the air. (A/N: I think that's a funny image, seeing Yami run from behind.) He was wearing a white shirt and navy blue Nike shorts. When he turned a corner I caught of a glimpse of his face. There wasn't a drop of sweat on it. For a reason I'd rather not know, the idea of Yami sweating was appealing. His skin would glisten in the light and he'd dab it off with a towel. Then he'd smile and throw the towel to me. . .  
  
Aah! What am I thinking? I heard a squeak pop out from me and Malik gave me a funny look. To ignore his questioning gaze, I looked at the floor. My heart was beating fast I felt sick. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about another GUY! It's just admiration for him. That's all. I just admire his basketball skills, nothing more.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Locker Room  
  
In the locker room after gym class, I quickly changed. I needed to get out into the fresh air ASAP.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. Are we going to go serve our detention during lunch?" Malik asked, taking off his pink shirt and then grabbing his lavender one.  
  
"Uh . . . sure." I answered, my mind still rattled at how I keep thinking about Yami in such a dirty way.  
  
"Okay. We'll get our lunches from the cafeteria and then eat them in Ms. Nitta's classroom."  
  
"Uh . . . sure." I must sound out of it for Malik gave a worried look. He put his lock on his gym locker and grabbed his backpack. "Are you alright?"  
  
He walked over to me and thrust his hand on my forehead. "Hmm . . . you're not hot. Are basketball tryouts really that nerving? Don't worry, you'll make it!"  
  
I stared into Malik's lavender eyes before answering him. "It's not that. I just feel a little . . ." He couldn't tell Malik that he was feeling 'dirty' for having horrible thoughts about Yami. ". . . tired. You know, all that running."  
  
Malik gave me a suspicious glance before accepting my answer. "Alright, lets go then."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Detention  
  
When we arrived in the classroom, there were already seven other students. Ms. Nitta may be nice and all, but she doesn't tolerate bad behavior.  
  
Malik and I sat by each other. I saw him reach in his backpack and pull out a piece of blank paper. He pulled his pencil out of his pocket and began to write something. It must be some homework assignment for a class.  
  
I rested my head on my left palm and stared at the other students. None of them looked familiar, but then again, I've only been here for a day and a half.  
  
Sllsshh  
  
The sound of paper sliding over a desk entered my ears. I looked down and saw a sheet of paper on my desk. Looking at Malik, I saw that he was nonchalantly glancing around the classroom.  
  
Do you want to play tic tac toe?  
  
Uh . . .  
  
Sure.  
  
I wrote on the paper with his pencil and gave both back to him. He looked at it and then drew a tic tac toe grid. He marked a circle in the middle- square. Hmph, typical.  
  
I marked an X in the top right square. Malik drew a circle in the right square next to his other. I put an X to block his three in a row. Then he put an O in the bottom right hand corner. Heh heh. I have him now. I put an X in the top left corner. When I gave the sheet to Malik he crumpled it up after realizing he lost.  
  
After that short game, I returned to my previous position. From this, I could stare at everyone, even Malik. He was currently scowling and glaring at any of the kids that happened to look at him. I giggled. Malik glared at me.  
  
Wow. I would've never guessed he would've been like this. Sure he could be 'evil' while online, but most the time he was really nice and even had moments where he showed care and understanding. Whenever I was sad or angry, he would comfort me with just words he typed; To think that he would be so stubborn and . . . crazy, and . . . funny. Yep, definitely funny.  
  
Before I knew it, Ms. Nitta told us that twenty minutes were up. Malik shouted for joy.  
  
"Except for you, Malik. Since you're already here, I think it would be better if you gave me at least half of your other detention now," Ms. Nitta said, a grin on her face. Malik's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Or, I could serve the full thirty minutes some other time." He quickly walked out of the classroom with me behind, barely able to keep up.  
  
Malik and I walked around the school for the last minutes of lunch. We looked at the pictures on the wall of previous teachers. The whole time I was laughing at the comments Malik would make about each of them. A little disappointed that the bell rang, I told Malik I would see him later and walked to study hall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After School  
  
After the bell to end the day rang, I hurried down to the gym. I definitely didn't want to be late on the first day of tryouts. Even Mokuba said it was the most important day.  
  
Upon arriving at the gym and entering the locker, I was shocked and became even more nervous. There were so many guys that I could barely squeeze my way through the crowd of changing boys. I felt bad because I bumped into two guys and caused them to land on another guy. When I finally reached an open space, I changed as fast as possible. A few times I caught someone staring at me, but I just figured it was because I was new and it's kind of hard not to notice my white hair.  
  
When I squeezed my way back out of the locker room, I walked into the space of the gym. The floor was waxed and there were several groups of guys joking around. How could they be so relaxed on such an important day of their life? They must be really confident which means that I probably won't make it!  
  
"Hey, Ryou. Took you long enough."  
  
I turned around to see who was talking to me when I came face to face with . . . Malik!  
  
"Malik? What are you doing here? I thought basketball wasn't your thing?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess it'll be easier for me since I have to take pictures of Yami. Maybe if I make the team and I'm lucky, I'll get a shot of him dressing."  
  
"Malik!" I knew I was blushing but I didn't know why.  
  
"Relax, I was just joking. I could care less if I make the team or not."  
  
With Malik here, I suddenly became a lot more relaxed.  
  
"Besides, if I don't make the team you definitely are; So then, you could be a great friend and take those pictures of Yami in the locker room for me," Malik said, smiling sweetly.  
  
I just sighed and shook my head. "When will you ever learn Malik? I'm not your slave. I'm not going to do your dirty work."  
  
"Well, I guess you wouldn't be too mad if suddenly pictures of YOU getting dressed happened to appear in the school newspaper."  
  
Oh yeah. How could I forget? Malik was the official photographer for the school's paper.  
  
"But I could just be a good friend and take those pictures." Mentioning that, I felt my heart beat faster. The idea of taking pictures of Yami in such a . . . position, was exciting. No! Ryou! Stop thinking like that! Stop! That's wrong!  
  
Funny how at that exact moment, Yami, Kaiba, Otogi, Honda, and . . . Jou, come walking into the gym.  
  
I turned away from them before I found myself staring at Yami. That would not be good if he thought I had some silly crush on him, which I do NOT have. Yes . . . that's right, Ryou. Think about girls . . .  
  
"Gather up you GIRLS!"  
  
Um . . . please don't start referring us guys as girls, because then I might actually start thinking about girls, or a certain girl. But of course, I won't do that cuz it's just plain weird.  
  
All the guys, which was a whole lot, gathered around Mr. Koshiro.  
  
"FROM NOW ON UNTIL 5 P.M., YOU WILL UNDER MY CONTROL! YOU WILL WORK HARD WHEN I TELL YOU, TOO AND YOU WILL RUN HARD WHEN I TELL YOU, TOO! TODAY WILL BE THE DAY THAT DECIDES THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! NOW LETS SEE IF YOU'RE MAN ENOUGH TO DO LAY UPS!"  
  
Wow, this was going to be very interesting . . .  
  
TBC.  
  
Wow! That was a really long chapter. My hands hurt from typing it all up! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I need to know if you guys like how I'm doing things. 


	4. After Tryouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the movie Love and Basketball.

Wow . . . it has been a seriously long time. More than a year! I am so sorry for this huge delay. My computer had broken down last year, and we couldn't exactly afford a new one. So I've been waiting this long year, writing my stories on pen and paper. Finally, for my birthday (March 10), my dad bought me a new computer! I was so excited, but I had to wait until he set it up, since he wouldn't let me set it up. But now, alas, I can continue posting this story! So please enjoy my next chapter!

After Tryouts

"Aw shit! (What a great way to open a chapter) Tryouts are finally over!" Malik shouted, slamming his gym locker shut. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

I thought for a second. "Three days?"

"Yes! Three long, agonizing days," he emphasized.

"But what will you do if you make the team?" I wondered. If he thinks once he makes the team it will be easy sailing, he is crazier than I thought, which is really crazy.

Asking him this made him stop and think. "I dunno. I'd probably quit," he shrugged, pulling on his backpack.

Quit? Then why'd the hell he try out? "Then why'd you try out?"

"Are you gonna keep interrogating me or are you gonna finish getting dressed?"

I looked down and realized I was missing my pants. Embarrassed, I quickly pulled them on along with my shoes. "Seriously, though, are you going to quit if you make it?"

A long sigh blew out from him and he paused. "I don't know."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and we began to walk out of the locker room. Before I could stop myself, I bumped into someone. "Oops. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I wasn't watching . . ." I trailed off when I saw who it was.

"It's okay," Yami replied. He flashed me a small smile before adding, "Ryou-kun."

I knew by now I was blushing. Hoping that he didn't see my red face, I scuttled off, Malik hurriedly trying to keep up.

When we finally got outside the building, Malik grabbed me and made me stop. "What's wrong with you? Trying to kill me? Do you know how tired my legs are? After all that running we just did, and you go walking like some woman who found out there's a 75 clearance on shoes."

"I'm sorry, I just, uh . . ." I didn't want to tell him why I sped off so quickly.

"You just didn't want Yami to see you blushing like an infatuated girl," he stated knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest. "So you thought running away like that made it any better?"

Well, now that I think about it, no. But what else was I supposed to do? Stand there and blush, while trying to think of a good way to say, "I'll see you later," without stammering over my words? "Um, of course I thought it would make it better. Why else would I do it?"

Malik shook his hand and began walking. I followed him, but had to jog to catch up. "Now you're the one walking all fast. What happened to your tired legs?"

"They went away," he remarked sharply.

What's with the attitude problem? "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Oh, so now you're being stubborn, eh? "You wouldn't be pouting if nothing was wrong."

"I'm not pouting!" he spat back.

I almost wanted to laugh right there, but it would only put him in a worse mood. After thinking of another way to get it out of him, I stopped in my tracks. He continued walking, but I waited patiently.

5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1

Just as predicted, Malik stopped walking and I could see him take a deep frustrated breath. He swiftly turned around and stomped back to where I was standing.

"You wanna know why I'm acting like this? Because I know something, something that you are obviously in denial about! Because if you weren't in denial, you would've told me already instead of trying to hide it! Of course you know it deep down inside, but your not so deep inside doesn't know! So just admit it before I go even crazier!"

What was he talking about? "I'm not in denial about anything."

"Yes you are!" he yelled.

"What am I in denial about?"

"THAT YOU LIKE YAMI!" he loudly growled.

What? "I don't like Yami."

"YES YOU DO! The way you stare at him with goo-goo eyes from fifty miles away, or the way you blush every time he GLANCES at you or says your name are all proof that you like him!"

". . ."

I didn't know what to say to that. Was that all true? Did I really have goo-goo eyes when I looked at him? Did I always blush when he looked at me or said my name?

HONK! HONK!

The loud noise discarded me away from my thoughts. I looked over and saw a blue car pulled over.

"Come on, it's my sister," he informed, already calm from his revelation seconds ago.

I silently followed, returning back to my thoughts.

AT HOME

The whole ride was completely silent, except for the occasional tapping Ishizu made on the steering wheel. There wasn't even a goodbye when I exited the car.

Now I was lying in my bed, alone in the house. My father left another note saying the rest of the furniture was delivered including my bed, and that he had an emergency business meeting. He also went grocery shopping, so I had some Ramen for dinner. When I went online, Malik wasn't on. For some reason, I felt like he didn't want to talk to me. I didn't know why, though.

'So just admit it before I go even crazier! . . . THAT YOU LIKE YAMI!'

His words echoed in my head.

'The way you stare at him with goo-goo eyes from fifty miles away, or the way you blush every time he GLANCES at you or says your name are all proof that you like him!'

I don't like Yami, do I? I mean, he is a nice person and he is really good at basketball. I admire him for those things, but it doesn't mean I like him, right? Right! I don't like, Yami. What is Malik talking about? It's just admiration, that's all.

Satisfied with that little problem and relieved that tryouts were finally over, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A hard day of our first practice passed. It was exhausting since the first couple of weeks were mainly about conditioning. I was in the locker room by myself since Coach made me pick up the balls and clean the floor.

"If you're going to be a leader, you need to act like a leader and clean up everything!"

Exactly. What does cleaning up have to do with leading? Point is, I feel extremely nervous being in the locker room by myself.

I stripped down to my boxers and opened my locker. I reached for my clothes, but I felt nothing. What? They're gone! My clothes are gone! Where'd they go?

"Looking for these?"

I quickly spun around and saw Yami holding my clothes. He was only wearing a towel, his skin glistening with droplets from a warm shower.

I felt my face heat up and I meekly replied, "Yeah."

From embarrassment of continually staring at his wet, creamy skin, I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps as I knew he was coming closer. This is not happening. This is not happening. Soon I'll wake up from a dream, right?

When the footsteps stopped, I slowly opened my eyes. Yami was standing right in front of me, inches away, my clothes on the floor.

"I know you watch me," he whispered, seductively.

I looked into his burning amethyst eyes, but I had to look away before becoming too enthralled.

"I know you're attracted to me," he whispered again. This time I felt him grab my chin and make me look into those magnetic eyes. He began to lean closer to me. I knew what he was going to do, yet I closed my eyes, waiting.

Soon fire singed my lips as his own pressed against mine. He pressed harder before pulling back a little. His tongue tolled across my bottom lip and pushed forward, opening my mouth. I felt his tongue explore my mouth, sweeping along my teeth and twirling with my own tongue.

I felt a cool hand crawl up my chest. Fingers pinched my nipple, and a jolt of pleasure rushed down my body. His hand glided down to my back and grabbed my ass. My throat rumbled as I moaned.

Suddenly another hand was resting on my stomach. It slowly began to creep underneath my waistband. My heartbeat swiftly sped up as the hand moved down further. My anticipation was rising. My whole body was burning with desire; desire for Yami.

Before I could prepare myself, he roughly grabbed my-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up in my bed. I reached over and shut my alarm off. Sweat was dripping down my forehead. When I looked down, I noticed I was pitching a tent.

Oh crap! How'd that happen? Suddenly, images of my dream poured into my mind; the excitement, the passion, the sheer desire . . . and of course, Yami.

Yami! I had a wet dream with . . . Yami.

'YOU LIKE YAMI!' screamed Malik's words from the night before.

But, I thought I didn't like Yami.

_Then why'd you have a dream that you and him were getting busy?_

I don't know.

_I know why. _

Because I like Yami?

_Exactly!_

So, I like Yami? Everything Malik said was true?

_Mmhmm._

When realization dawned on me, I felt my vision get a little hazy and my head began to spin. I closed my eyes to stop myself from getting dizzy. I can't believe it. I like Yami. It's not just admiration. I actually like him. A guy! I like a guy. Does that mean I'm . . . homosexual? Or maybe I'm just bisexual. Yeah, I'm just bisexual. I'm bisexual and I like Yami!

I could feel my lips begin to turn upwards as I began to accept the fact that I liked Yami. All the images from my dream returned, except this time I reveled in them. I enjoyed every moment of it!

SCHOOL

Malik hadn't said a word to me. When I asked him what he received on the quiz, he just merely pointed while looking in another direction. I tried to write him a note, but he balled it up and threw it at Weevil's head.

After class, I had to walk to gym by myself for the first time. Not only that, but Malik refused to even acknowledge my presence when we were paired for stretching buddies.

That day in gym we were doing basketball races and other games. We stayed with the same teams we scrimmage with, so of course our team won all the challenges. When I glanced over at Malik, he was leaning against the wall staring at the ground.

Why won't he talk to me? I feel so . . . lonely.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. When I turned around, it was Yami. He was looking at me when he said, "Congratulations."

Congratulations? "With what?"

A small smile formed on his face. "For making the team."

What? "I made the team?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you didn't check the list?"

This new information kicked my problems with Malik right out of my hand. I actually made the team! Joy overwhelmed me so much I looked around for someone to hug. Then I looked at Yami and couldn't hold myself back. Without thinking, I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"I made the team," I squealed. I was so happy. When I pulled away, a shocked look was imprinted on the other boy's face.

I realized what I did and felt my face begin to burn. But I didn't care that I hugged him! I jumped up and down and turned around to tell Malik the news. When I looked at him with a huge grin on my face, he just stared back quizzically. I waved to him, but he quickly averted his gaze to the ceiling.

Oh, right. I forgot that we weren't talking.

A little bummed, I stopped jumping and looked back at Yami. He was staring at Malik, but then he looked back at me. "Well, be ready for practice today."

I watched him walk away and suddenly the loneliness came flooding back. I really wanted to tell Malik, and I also wanted to see if he made it.

After gym class, I began my trek back to the main building. I wanted school to end so I could get away from everyone and tell my father the good news.

As I continued walking, another set of footsteps traveled to my ears. Confused, I stopped walking. They stopped, too. Was I just hearing things? I began to walk when they continued. Was I being followed? I sped up my pace and could hear the other footsteps speeding up. I am being followed! Panicking, I started running.

Before I even took three steps, a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I ended up tripping over my feet and falling flat on my ass. "Please don't hurt me!"

Laughter soon entered my ears. I opened my eyes and saw Malik standing above me.

"Please don't hurt me? What'd you think? That I was some serial killer?"

Embarrassed, I sheepishly replied, "Yeah."

Hearing this, his laughter increased and he was holding his stomach.

"It's really not that funny," I scowled.

It wasn't! I thought I was actually being attacked. Brushing myself off, I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "You can stop laughing."

Minutes passed before he completely stopped laughing and the tears in his eyes left.

"That was pretty funny. You have to admit it," he tried to convince me.

Wanting to change the subject to something less . . . humiliating, I said, "I made the team."

Malik frowned a bit. "Yeah, I saw it on the gym doors."

Oh, I forgot to check if he made it.

"Um . . . did you make it?"

Suddenly, his frown deepened and his lavender eyes became glazed.

Oh, no . . .

". . . Of course I made it! Do you think they're that stupid to not put on the team?"

Relief spread throughout me, and Malik began to laugh again. "I got you good that team. You should've seen your expression!"

Once again I wanted to change the subject, so I blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

Malik's face straightened up and he gazed up at the clear sky. "I don't know. A few reasons: one, I see that you finally admitted that you like Yami, two, you obviously missed my company which I can't blame you for that, and three, I missed you, too." With these last words, he stopped and smiled at me. That was the first time I actually saw him give me a genuine smile.

"You're the best," I informed, just in case he didn't already know it.

"I know."

Which he did.

FIRST PRACTICE

After school, Malik and I rushed down the gym since we had to stay ten minutes after English to help clean up our mess. Well, more like Malik's mess since he was the one throwing paper airplanes around the class.

We quickly got dressed and ran out into the gym. There was a small amount of kids compared to tryouts. I looked around for the one and only, but he wasn't there yet.

As we all waited on the bleachers for the Coach to give us schedules and explain other things, I stared at the locker room doors. I knew he made the team so what was taking him so long to get here?

Just as I thought this, the doors opened and out came Kaiba, Otogi, Honda, Jou, and Yami. My heart fluttered at the sight of Yami. He was calmly smiling at something Jou said while the others laughed.

When they reached the bleachers, Jou looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, Ryou! Nice to see ya made it!"

He stepped up the bleachers and sat directly behind me. Despite the others' displeased look, they followed suit and sat behind Malik and I. Yami just glanced at me then promptly shifted his eyes to something else.

Throughout the explanation of how this season was going to go, Jou continually made smart remarks in my ear. Of course I'd giggle at them, but I'd have to slap my hand on my mouth to not receive any attention.

Once he was done talking we did a few warm-up drills. After that came the hard part. We had to sprint ten suicides in under five minutes (I don't know if that is possible). I thought I was in shape until that. Everyone was breathing hard, even Yami surprisingly.

Throughout practice we had to do strenuous running drills and four more of the suicides. By the end of practice, my legs were wobbling it was so hard to stand up. Sweat dripped down my face and neck. I leaned over the water fountain and wet my face, then wiped it with the bottom of my shirt. (I do that when I play basketball. Not the cleanest thing to do.)

"Hey! You! Uh . . . Bakura!"

I turned around and saw Coach Koshiro beckoning me. I ran over to him, despite my legs. "Yes?"

"Come with me," he ordered and began striding to his office.

We arrived and inside some boy and . . . Yami were waiting.

"I need to talk to you boys for a second."

I took a seat next to Yami on an old couch, causing me to sink in and collapse on him.

"Oops, sorry," I apologized, trying to straighten up and lean towards the other direction.

"You three all play for each team: Bakura for the freshman, Shanjin for the junior varsity, and Mutou for the varsity. Now each team needs a leader, one who excels above the rest and has charisma that the others admire."

What is he talking about?

"Each team needs someone who says, 'There's no I in team', and 'Stick with it you sissies!' That is why I have chosen each of you to be captains. Now don't go rejoicing right away, because if you suck, I will yank that title away from you and give to someone who doesn't lick their ass! Alright?"

Uh . . .

"Alright!" we all said in unison.

The three of us ended up being the last in the locker room. That one kid, Shanjin, left without taking a shower. So, of course, it was Yami and I.

Familiarity came to me as I undressed down to my boxers, and opened my locker for my clothes. Except this time my clothes were in there. I grabbed them with a towel and splatted over to a shower stall. I say splatted, because the floor was still wet, and my feet made a little 'Splat' noise when I walked.

Anyways, I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. I heard 'Splat, Splat' and I peeked over to who was making it. It was Yami. He was undressed all the way, only wearing a towel, just like in my dream. He began to pull it off and I rapidly averted my eyes.

When my water was heated just the way I like it, I stripped down and stepped into the stall. I closed the curtain and luxuriated in the hot water beating onto my stiff muscles. I washed my hair with some of the strawberry shampoo they had in the stall. I wanted to stay like that forever, but I had to come out some time.

Grudgingly, I turned off the shower and dried myself with the towel, while still in the stall. I popped my head out of the curtain and made sure Yami wasn't there. It sounded like he was already done. Good.

I stepped out and reached for my clothes on the little shelf outside the stall. After slipping my boxers on, I decided to go back to the lockers and change there since the floor was wet by the showers.

Sitting on the bench, I used some of my Apple Country (from Bath n Body Works!), and rubbed it all on my legs. Next I used it on my arms then my chest and stomach. Sniffing in the sensational aroma, I heard 'Splat, Splat'. When I opened my eyes, I saw Yami standing there in a towel still a little wet, giving me a strange look I'd never seen before.

"Uh. . . I was just, um, you know, admiring the smell."

Admiring the smell? How weird could I get?

When he didn't say anything, I began to feel nervous like in my dream. Oh no! My dream! This is just like my dream! Well, kind of.

"You know," Yami began, "you're different than others. I don't know how, but I just know you're . . . different."

Different? "Is that bad?"

There was a small flash of his pearly teeth. "No."

After responding, he sauntered off to the locker aisle he was in.

A big breath escaped me and my heart beat slowed down. I swiftly got dressed and put on my backpack. I was walking towards the door when I heard a voice call, "Hey, do you need a ride? I mean, it's late and already dark."

I stopped and turned to see Yami fully dressed, looking at me expectantly.

He was asking ME if I needed a ride? How could I pass this chance up?

"Sure."

To be continued . . .

Mwahahahhahaha! I know, what a mean way to end the chapter after not updating for the past billion years. Don't worry, I'll update next weekend since I have almost the whole story written down. Once again, sorry for the long delay. You probably forgot what the story was about, so you had to read it again. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, I need an answer for my question.

Later on, I was thinking of introducing Ryou's cousin, Bakura (Yes he goes by his last name, that will be explained). I wanted to know if I should add him, because if I do, I was thinking of having Malik and Bakura end up together. So get back to me on that and review!


	5. Jou and Who?

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Yugioh.

Uh . . . 'Hesitantly walks onto the stage'

"I'm sorry for painful long wait. I'm sure many of you who were loyal readers had forgotten all about this story. I'm so sorry . . . Don't throw too many rocks! Ow! Ow!"

No matter how stupid and mean I may be, the story must go on. And don't worry, it will go on. I plan on doing shorter chapters, but updating every couple of days.

So please enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry . . .

LOVE AND BASKETBALL

Chapter Five (Finally): Jou and Who?

In the car, there was a looming silence. The only words that had been said between us were the directions to my house.

I couldn't help but nervously fidget with the zipper to my backpack. The idea of being in a car . . . alone . . . with Yami was nerve wracking! I stole another glance at the driving boy.

"You like it here?" Yami asked, breaking the silence and causing me to jump.

Embarrassed at my reaction, I sheepishly replied, "Yeah."

"You know, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I won't bite," Yami teased.

Yami biting me? I suddenly thought of him nipping at my neck playfully.

My face heated up and I tried to take my mind off that invading thought. "So . . . uh . . . do you like basketball?"

What kind of stupid question was that? Duh, Ryou!

"Yeah," he answered before continuing, "It helps me take my mind off of things."

I felt the same way. It was sort of a stress reliever for me. "I agree," I spoke, suddenly becoming more enthusiastic at the idea that he and I had something to talk about. "When I'm out there on the court, I feel different. I feel so invincible out there with the basketball, and it's fun. It really is fun."

Yami then chuckled at me. "The way you talk so passionately about it is rather cute."

My heart skipped a beat and my face felt like it was on fire.

He just called me cute! Yami called me cute! Ecstatic, I blurted, "You're cute, too."

I mentally slapped myself and almost physically did it.

Yami had a surprised look on his face, but I didn't see as I turned away, abashed.

I can't believe I said that. He must think I have a big ol' crush on him, even though I do. I just don't want him to be too weirded out to talk to me.

Thankfully, the car pulled up to my ancient house.

"Is this it?" Yami inquired, giving it a good survey.

"Yeah. Not much, huh?" I commented, opening the door.

He didn't respond to that but simply said, "See you tomorrow."

I closed the door and waited a few seconds for him to drive off. But when I realized he was waiting for me to safely get to the door, I hurried up the walkway and quickly fumbled with my keys.

When I opened the door, I turned to give him a wave, thinking a little too late that I must seem like a big idiot. His car drove off and turned the corner.

I exhaled in chagrin.

First I blurt out how cute he is, then I foolishly stand there by his car, probably making him wonder what I was doing, and I end with a ridiculous, anxious wave. Now he must officially be freaked out.

555555555555555

In geometry the next day, I felt a hard poke on my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered trying to pay attention to the new formula Ms. Nitta was showing us.

"How'd it go last night?" I heard Malik whisper back.

What was he talking about? How did what go last night?

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"I saw you leave with him."

At this, I turned my head and saw a smug look tauntingly placed on his face.

"How?"

"I was waiting for you outside. You know, to give you a ride home. But I guess he's more important than your best friend since you ditched me for him."

Oops. I didn't know he was waiting for me. "I'm sorry. I thought you left."

"Don't worry," Malik shrugged his shoulders. I turned back to the board, but a few seconds later the same penetrating whisper asked me, "Did you do it?"

Huh? What was he talking about now? "Do what?"

"You know . . ." I heard Malik's voice trail off before ending with, "have sex."

WHAT? I didn't even kiss him, nor hugged him!

"NO!" I burst in disbelief. "Of course not! Why would we have sex?"

The whole class abruptly turned their attention to us, sending us scrutinizing looks.

"Ryou! Such an outburst is inappropriate for the classroom. Whatever you and Malik do on your free time is your own personal matter. Lunch detention!"

I folded my arms in annoyance. Malik should be the one getting detention. I heard him snicker triumphantly.

"Stop snickering or you'll get two detentions!" Ms. Nitta threatened, pointing a piece of chalk at him.

Malik instantly stopped and I smirked in amusement.

55555555555555555

It seemed I was the only one who received detention today as I silently sat in my desk, peering around the otherwise empty classroom except for Ms. Nitta.

I graciously hadn't seen Yami yet. I was dreading seeing him because he would probably give me a disgusted look and walk in the other direction.

Finally my twenty minutes were up and I hastily threw on my backpack and exited the classroom.

Malik was to meet me at my locker. I marched through the empty corridors as everyone else must have been in the cafeteria or out at a restaurant.

I turned a corner and bumped into someone. When I saw whom it was I automatically blushed.

It was Yami.

I soon felt that I needed to explain myself last night so he wouldn't think bad of me. "L-Last night, I-I-"

"Hey, Yami! You comin'?" A familiar voice called, interrupting me. I saw Jou running up to us. "Oh, hey Ryou!" He greeted, beaming at me. "Trying to get some basketball tips from Yami?"

It wasn't quite what I was doing . . . "U-uh . . ."

"Yeah," Yami answered for me. I gratefully looked at him, and he remarkably responded with a warm smile back. "See ya, Ryou. Don't forget what I told you," Yami said, brushing past me to leave with Jou.

I turned around with a wide, mirthful grin. He didn't think I was weird at all! In fact, he even smiled at me. My heart fluttered and I entrancingly made my way to my locker.

"How was detention?" Malik asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Wonderful," I responded, a distant look on my face as my mind was somewhere in the clouds.

"Wonderful? What kind of detention did you go to?" Malik questioned a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yeah . . ." I replied, still imagining Yami's majestic smile.

Malik shook his head in defeat mumbling, "And this is why detention should be illegal."

5555555555555555

After a hard practice, Coach Koshiro called a Captains' meeting. All three Captains gathered in his office.

"In less than a week, we have our first game," Coach Koshiro informed, pacing in front of us like a drill sergeant. "Do you know who it's against?" He asked, pausing for us to answer.

I had no idea.

"Llamas, sir," answered the JV Captain.

"CORRECT!" Coach Koshiro bellowed. "AND IF WE, THE DOMINO DEVILS, DON'T BEAT THE PANSY LITTLE LLAMAS, THEN YOU ARE ALL KICKED OFF THE CAPTAIN POSITION!"

"Yes, sir!" we all shouted in unison.

"Good," Coach Koshiro quieted down. "Dismissed."

I was behind Yami as we left the room. I turned to go to the locker rooms but noticed he was heading for the exit. Why was he leaving now? Must be something important . . .

A little disappointed, I entered the locker rooms. Only a few people were left changing. I didn't have time to take a shower so I just grabbed my uniform and backpack. When I left the locker rooms, I walked down the hallway to where Malik would be waiting outside for me.

"Mmm . . ."

What was that? I halted in my footsteps and listened. I heard another faint moan.

Was someone hurt? Worried, I began to walk in the direction I heard it come from. I saw another hallway that led to the health rooms. But as soon as I turned the corner, I immediately stepped back and hid.

Did I just see that correctly? No, I couldn't have . . .

To see if my eyes weren't lying, I cautiously peeked around the wall and down the hallway.

There, pressed against the wall was Jou. His arms were wrapped around a taller figure. Their lips were connected as they continued to osculate.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. Horrified and confused, I quietly hurried away and exited the building. When I rushed outside, Malik gave me an inquiring look.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I-I . . . saw Jou kissing . . . Kaiba."

TO BE CONTINUED!

I know I know! Enough rocks already! I'm sorry for being on hiatus for a time there, but a strange new inspiration has come to me. But you must review and let all your evil thoughts on me out there. Or your good thoughts! Review!


	6. An Opportunity Arises

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 6! REVIEW AFTERWARDS! I need to know what you people think . . .

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh

Love and Basketball

Chapter 6: First Game and Much More

The whole week, anger would flare up in me every time I saw Yami with Kaiba. How could that bastard cheat on him?

It wasn't helping my mood at all that I couldn't talk to Yami in private. It seemed that whenever I had the chance to, that bastard would appear out of nowhere. One time I swear he shot me a disapproving glare!

Now it was the day of our first game. Everyone was bustling onto the bus that would take us to the other school located in a nearby town.

The freshman team had to sit in the front, the JV in the middle, and the Varsity received the luxury of the back. I sat by the window, sharing a seat with Malik.

I quietly sat, studying the view of the passing houses. The loud music of Malik's I-pod entered my ears, but so did something else.

"And he fell right on his face!" I could hear Jou's delighted exclamation.

The blended sound of laughter irked me. How could they laugh at someone who betrayed their best friend?

66666666666666

It was halftime of my game. We were leading 34-28. The freshman circled around our coach and listened attentively as he instructed what we needed to do for the rest of the game. I glanced up to see Yami engrossed in a conversation with Kaiba and Jou . . .

My eyebrows instinctively narrowed.

"Ryou! Ryou!"

I felt a nudge in my side and I turned my attention back to the coach.

"Sorry . . ."

"Just make sure you're focused out there on the court! Now as I was saying. When you come down, pass it to the left and immediately cut hard towards the basket. Whoever you passed that ball to look for him, alright? He should be open."

BUZZZZ!

The buzzard rang to signal that the second half was starting. We all held out our hands in the middle and shouted in unison, "DEVILS!"

"Have fun out there," Malik said, patting my shoulder.

"It'd be more fun with you," I replied, giving him a half smile.

"Tell that to the coach," Malik rolled his eyes. He hadn't played once in the whole game.

Before I turned to walk on the court, I gave one last glance at Yami who was staring at me. My heart skipped a beat in excitement and I smiled at him. He sent me a small smile before directing his attention back to the other two.

The indulging rush that came from the idea that Yami was watching me from the stands, caused me to take control over the game.

Our first trip down the court and we ran the play our coach told us to. I was open after cutting and the boy passed me the ball. I went in and scored an open lay-up.

The next time down, the person guarding me backed off, leaving me open for a three-pointer. Centering my attention on the basket, I shot the ball and made it.

The game came to an end with a victorious win of 77-43.

After our 'end of the game' talk, I went and sat in the bleachers, far away from Yami. I pulled out my homework and felt Malik sit down next to me.

"Why aren't you sitting next to him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Without looking up, I answered, "Because he's surrounded by jerks."

Malik shrugged and also pulled out his homework. The JV game passed quickly and I paid no attention to it. I wanted to finish my assignments so I could fully watch the Varsity game.

"And the starting line up for the visiting team, Domino Devils is . . ." an announcer boomed across the gym through his microphone.

"6'1" Post, Seto Kaiba!" (A/N: I know he's short for a post player but he's most likely really tall in Japan.)

The crowd for our school cheered loud, but the opposing crowd booed. I wanted to join in with the other team.

"5'9" Small forward, Jounouchi Katsuya!" My eyes narrowed as he ran onto the court and joined Kaiba. Look at the two of them . . .

I was too busy glaring at the pair but tuned back in when I heard the best announcement.

"And now . . ." came the deep voice. "The Devil's starting Point Guard. He stands at 5'6" . . . Yami Mutou!"

I began to clap and cheer loudly as I followed Yami's slender form run onto the court. He gave Jou a big high-five and my wide grin turned into a scowl.

The game started and our team instantly scored. Back on the other side on defense, I watched magnetically as Yami sprinted forward and stole the ball on a pass. He smoothly ran down the court and made a lay-up.

I almost felt sympathetic for the other team as the first quarter came to end with an 18-4 score.

Although, my spirits did rise when Kaiba went up for an easy shot and missed it. I unconsciously snickered and Malik began to laugh in amusement. "Dislike someone do you?"

"With a passion," I grumbled, but then started shouting with joy as Yami scored again.

66666666666666

Once everyone was settled comfortably on the bus, Coach Koshiro stood up and faced the teams. "I just wanted to say . . . GOOD JOB ON ALL THREE VICTORIES TONIGHT! We sure showed those ass-wiping llamas who's boss!"

Shouts of agreement erupted and I changed my position in my seat with Malik. This time I was sitting on the aisle side, but I turned so I was facing the back of the bus. My legs were snugly criss-crossed in front of me and I leaned my back on the seat that was in front of ours.

The bus started and began to journey back to our school. A glance at Malik told me he was snoozing with his headphones on. I peered out the window to see darkness with only the moonlight illuminating the moving trees.

I shifted my attention and looked straight ahead. My eyes were barely visible over the seats, and I closely watched Yami sitting silently, ignoring the jabber of the surrounding boys.

Suddenly he looked up and his vibrant violet eyes met mine from across the bus. A fluttering feeling tingled in my stomach. It felt like forever that we held each other's gaze.

An abrupt sneeze came from Malik and I shifted my focus to him.

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

Malik went back to leaning his head on the window to doze off when I looked back at Yami. He was no longer looking at me, but instead was giving a soft smile to Kaiba. A jolt of jealousy bolted through me as I saw Kaiba lean over to plant a chaste kiss on Yami.

I really, really disliked him with a passion.

6666666666666666

The next day in history, I ignored the boring lecture and doodled on my folder. The class torturously ticked on and when the bell finally rang, I hopped up from my seat for a quick exit.

As soon as I escaped the classroom I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Shizuka shyly staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked, politely.

"You play basketball, too?" she questioned with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Huh?" Where did this question come from?

"I saw you last night," she informed, then added with a proud smile. "I was in the crowd watching my brother play."

I thought for a moment of all the players on the freshman team. None of them looked like her . . . "Who's your brother?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

Jou was her brother! What! So that's why she had that picture. But how could a nice girl like her end up with a scheming brother like that?

Nonetheless, when I heard this name, my insides twisted darkly and I had to force a fake smile. "Oh, that's nice."

"You're a good player!" she complimented, but it still didn't change the repulsed feeling that formed inside of me.

"Thanks," I simply replied, briskly walking away.

I really wished Yami and everyone else knew about Jou's and Kaiba's little escapades . . .

66666666666666666

At lunch, Malik and I decided to stay at the school and eat the cafeteria food. Some of the items looked a little questioning, so I grabbed the salad. This should be safe, hopefully.

We both sat down at a table when Malik cordially asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

I was about to take a bite of the salad but paused and raised a curious eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Oh, you just have to invite Yami over to your house so you can ask him questions for the interview," he explained, casually.

I dropped my plastic fork and gaped at him. "Do what? Interview? What are you talking about?"

Malik shrugged. "You know . . . for my article. I have to do an interview with it, so I was thinking . . ." he trailed off, jabbing his fork in his brownie.

"Thinking what?"

Why did Yami have to come over to my house? The thought of that terrified me.

"Well, I thought it'd be a good-" Malik paused for a moment. "Opportunity for you two," he finished by taking a bite of the brownie.

"Opportunity for what?" I asked, suspicious. What was he planning?

"An opportunity for love," Malik answered, smirking mischievously.

I shook my head in disbelief and attended to the awaiting salad. I saw a quivering pout from the corner of my eye. I tried to ignore it but then a pleading whimper came from him.

"When?" I sighed in defeat.

Malik clapped his hands in rejoice. "Sunday."

"And he knows of this?"

There was a forbidding silence before Malik notified, "I thought you could ask him."

6666666666666666666

You can do it. You can do it. I repeated this to myself for the billionth time.

Practice was over and I was waiting outside by the familiar car. I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves, but it only resulted in them becoming more roused.

"Ryou?"

I swiftly turned around to see Yami giving me an inquisitive look.

"U-Uh . . . hi," I greeted back, nervously smiling.

"Is there something that you need?" he asked, pulling out his keys from his pocket.

"Oh! Um . . ." I sheepishly looked down at the ground. "I-I was wondering, if you were free on S-Sunday."

When I finished I realized that it made me sound like I was asking him out on a date. "I-I mean!" I looked up at him, horrified. A confused expression was placed on his face as he waited for me to continue. "I mean . . . I have an article. A-And it's on you. It's for photography. But we need to do an interview with it!"

Yami quizzically thought for a few seconds. "So you want to interview me for photography?"

Oh god . . . I shouldn't have pretended to be the one doing the article. I can't even explain it right. But then, it would seem even weirder if I told him it was for Malik. "Well, actually . . . I was picked, to do an article on you. I-It's for Domino Glamour. But they just told me I had to interview you, too."

A silence lay over us and I examined the pondering look on his face. "Just tell me when and where," he thankfully responded with a small smile.

I grinned back, ecstatic. "U-Um . . . Sunday! 2 'o' clock! My house!"

"Okay then," Yami stepped forward and a light blush suffused on my cheeks.

He was only a foot away from me.

My hands became sweaty and my heart began to race.

Shortly I heard him muse, "You're in front of my door."

Hearing this, I looked up at him, then his car, then back at him. I was indeed standing so he couldn't get into his car. Mortified, I quickly moved out of his way, my face completely red now. "I'm sorry!" I apologized.

Yami got into his car and started it. Before he drove off, he rolled down his window and smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. If I knew your face was going to turn so red, I would've let you stand there."

A bewildered gasp squeaked out of me as I reflexively threw my hands up to my face. I heard him chuckling as he reversed his car and drove off.

How humiliating . . . At least I could hopefully redeem myself on Sunday . . . but still, how humiliating . . .

TBC . . .

This is the end of Chapter 6! If you're worrying . . . Ryou won't hate Jou (not much to say about Kaiba) later. Anywho, REVIEW! More reviews, faster updates!


End file.
